


hungry eyes

by ByersStylesandShea



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Boys In Love, Dancing, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Gay David Jacobs, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByersStylesandShea/pseuds/ByersStylesandShea
Summary: Davey’s summer was intended to be one of relaxation while at the Pulitzer’s resort found high in the mountains of New York. This all, of course, goes out the window when the resort’s dancer, Jack Kelly, is in need of a new partner.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Mentioned Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. chapter one: be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Javid dirty dancing au, you don't have to be familiar with the movie to read but be warned that there will be: mentions of abortion, harsh language, and some scenes of injury alongside a lot of risque encounters throughout the duration of this story. 
> 
> In terms of the characters, Jack and Spot are brothers, and Smalls is a childhood friend of theirs and all three work at the resort. Katherine has taken Neils place in the story, but she is nowhere near the self-entitled prick that he is, and Sarah may feel borderline out of character but all shall be resolved for the end of the story. I also allude heavily throughout to the fact that the entire Jacobs family is Jewish, but I don't delve too deep as I don't wish to offend anyone with my basic knowledge of the Jewish faith. 
> 
> I have four chapters written, ready for editing and should be updating this every few days provided I can keep at it the same I have been for the past few days. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please leave me kudos, comments and validation <3

**_CHAPTER ONE: be my baby  
We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go _ **

It was the summer of 1963 and the Jacobs family were making their way up to Pulitzer’s resort for a well-deserved rest and unwind after the recent graduation of the eldest twins, Sarah and Davey.

In the front of the 1960 Ford Country Squire sat Mayer Jacobs, an older gentleman with a kind smile and thick brown moustache, who worked as a doctor by day. Beside him, sat his adoring wife, Esther, whose hair was big with blonde curls and skin was smooth with ageing gracefully, singing softly along to ‘big girls don’t cry’ which played at a gentle volume through the aged radio. Behind sat their three children, Lester, their youngest, with brown curls and a mischievous smile, playing with two action figures in his hand and seemingly recreating some western battle with included sound effects - much to the chagrin of his older siblings who were both focussed on their own quiet activities.

To his right, sat Sarah, a fresh-faced brunette with a light dusting of freckles atop her rosy cheeks; drawing a stylised blue dress in a bound sketchbook with a deep concentration, as evident in the crinkle between her brows. To his left sat Davey, a slender boy with striking blue eyes accentuated by this long and elegant features, in his hands sat a battered copy of ‘Plight of the Peasant’, a book that he had devoured during their drive and was coming to the end of as his younger brother continued to poke his side in boredom.  
  
“Davey, how long are we going to be now?” Les whines in the taller boy’s ear, stretching up slightly to reach over where Davey leaned his body against the unwound window.  
  
“Can you see the sign yet?” the older Jacobs asks this without taking his eyes off the page and tries not to jolt as Les leans further over Davey to look out of the window.  
  
“I can!” the younger boy all but squeals, rendering Davey partly deaf as the sign comes into view.  
  
Pulitzer’s was a summer resort used by richer folk and retired spenders who sought out a season of games and ballroom dancing complemented by the eclectic scenery and open bar, so far outside the madness of the working week.  
  
The buildings were large red-roofed structures alight with activity and noise, and the people were dressed in white, weather appropriate, designer clothing clutching mimosas as they observed the many different workers and their classes from the sidelines. There were rolling fields of grass, blue skies and the gentle roar of the nearby lake making the entire scene feel fresh. A feeling of moderate calmness washed over Davey as he stepped out of the family wagon tucking the corner of his book page down before leaving it in the back seat beside Les’ action figures. His sister, on the other hand, obviously didn’t feel the same amount of Zen.  
  
“Oh my God, look at that!” she gripes to their mother, who was still sat in her car seat, the window wound down, gesturing wildly at an excessive pile of shoeboxes that were being carried by one of the staff “Mom, I should’ve brought the coral shoes, you said I was taking too much”  
  
“Well sweetheart, you brought ten pairs” Esther tried to reason with her daughter.  
  
“But the coral shoes matched that dress!” Sarah all but huffed; her clothing and outfit choice had been something very important to her ever since she decided that she will be going to college to gain a degree in fashion design in the next season. Les was already distracted, running around the car and trying to see all of the activities currently on show. 

"They have a pool!" Les cried, gathering his mother's attention from his sister.   
  
“This is not a tragedy, a tragedy is three men trapped in a mine, or police dogs used in Birmingham” Their father teased, walking towards his daughter and gently pecking her temple before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“Monks burning themselves in protest” Davey continued, earning a smile from his father and a scowl from his twin.  
  
“Butt out Davey” Their conversation was cut short by a man announcing events and another, older gentlemen calling out their fathers name.  
  
“Mayer!”  
  
“Joe!”  
  
“Mayer, after all these years I finally got you up on my mountain” the man smiles, shaking Mayer’s hand with authority. Davey could assume that this man was the famed Joseph Pulitzer, a tall and lean man with a greying beard and smirk which could easily be seen as intimidating.  
  
“How’s the blood pressure?” Mayer enquires, causing Esther to fondly smile at her husband’s innate need to play doctor even when on vacation. Joe seemingly ignores the question, looking towards the three Jacobs children who had congregated in a triangle formation near their parents, twins at the back, Les in front.  
  
“I want you kids to know” the resort owner began, pointing “That were it not for this man; I’d be standing here dead” He cast another grateful glance at Mayer before snapping his fingers at a young man who stood patiently behind them, his muscled frame evident beneath the ‘Pulitzer’s’ shirt he was wearing. “Sean, get the bags” Pulitzer orders “I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful family”  
  
“Right away sir” the brunet calls, making his way towards the trunk of the car, Davey following him close behind. Davey takes it upon himself to help the man with the somewhat ridiculous amount of luggage he and his family – mostly Sarah – decided to bring. The man sends an appreciative smirk in Davey’s direction before teasing “You want a job here or something?”  
  
“There’s a merengue class in the gazebo in the next few minutes” Pulitzer boasts to the Jacobs family, drawing Davey’s attention away from the staff member “The greatest teacher, Jasmine, used to be a Rockette”  
  
“It’s his first real vacation in six years Joe” Esther cuts in, her husband wrapping an arm around her as he smiled down appreciatively “Take it easy”  
  
“Three weeks here and it’ll feel like a year”  
  
Something about those words Pulitzer uttered carried weight for Davey, as he and his family began their way over to the gazebo for this dance class, Sarah practically dragging him by his slender wrist, much to his own despair as he for one couldn’t dance.

* * *

“One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!” a bright voice from the front of the class called, dancing back and forth before the shuffling crowd of amateurs that Davey found himself situated in. An elderly woman had stepped on his foot twice, and he could swear that his claustrophobia was setting in from the sheer sardine formation of this class, but he braved it to keep an eye on his younger brother, the boy in question was currently making goo-goo eyes at the nine-year-old girl next to him.  
  
“One, two, three, four, listen to the music!” the woman in front continued, bouncing around in a lightweight red dress that showcased her long tan legs with every step, her short brown hair pulled into a French twist to keep cool. “Move your caboose and shake it loose. One, two, three, four, start the train!”  
  
She continued to shout instructions over the upbeat music that played towards the group of students as they clumsily manoeuvred themselves into two circular conga lines, men on the inside circle, women on the outside.  
  
“Okay now, ladies. When I say ‘stop’, you’re gonna find the man of your dreams!-” Davey focussed on his feet, making sure that he didn’t trip over them and tumble into his kid brother as he stepped.  
  
“-Stop!” Davey felt a warm presence take both of his hands before situating one on a slender hip. Alarmed, he looked up and locked eyes with the beautiful dance instructor in the red dress, she had chosen to dance with Davey and he felt an overwhelming amount of pressure to perform well now, actually paying attention to the steps he took outside trying to miss other peoples feet.  
  
Upon his glance, the woman smiled big and understanding, subtly leading him in his steps rather than allowing him to take full control. “Remember, he’s the boss on the dance floor, and nowhere else” she teased, causing many couples around them to laugh and Davey to flush. “Relax, you’re doing fine, you don’t have to look at your feet, they ain’t going anywhere,” she reassured Davey at a lower volume with a comforting squeeze to his hand and shoulder.  
  
He looked up and gave a smile more akin to a grimace, before searching the room for his family. As expected, his parents had drawn themselves together, giggling and swaying like a pair of school kids as they adopted their vacation mentalities, his little brother had been nabbed by that same nine-year-old from before and was seemingly taking this whole dance thing seriously, as their expressions were determined and stances professional – Davey had to fight a chuckle at them. Then there was Sarah, who had been nabbed up by an older gentleman, seemingly the husband of that woman who hurt Davey’s feet from before and was being practically dragged around. He didn’t fight his laugh at that.  
  
The dance was over soon enough. “Thank you miss...?” he held out his hand for the instructor to shake and she did, after what looking sort of shocked that Davey would do such a thing towards her - were his hands sweaty?  
  
“Jasmine Tanaka” the woman replied, her red lipstick smile complimenting her dress and tan skin. Davey took note of the Singaporean name “Pleased to meet you...?”  
  
“Davey, sorry you didn’t find yourself with a better partner”  
  
“Oh hush, you have great potential” she complimented after batting away his self-depreciation with her hand “anyone can dance Dave, you just need a good teacher”

* * *

Davey found the room he was in to be more than enough for himself and Les, who had crashed in his bed not long after the dancing lesson – seemingly exhausted after the drive and early start to get here. Sarah was lovingly unpacking her extensive wardrobe and had instructed everyone in the house that she isn’t to be disturbed until they go out for dinner, and his parents were taking their own leisurely time getting ready for the meal whilst unpacking in the most effective way possible.  
  
He himself has already dressed in a blue button-down tucked into black slacks, leaving him with nothing else to do but explore until he was expected in the dining room.  
  
“Mom, Dad, I’m going up to the main house to look around” he called out into the direction of his parent's room before pulling on his white sneakers and navy cardigan to brave against the cool summer air.  
  
The main house was filled with a soft buzz of guests and staff alike setting up for the night, the white tablecloths and expensive silverware making Davey self-conscious of his own outfit and if he had mistakenly dressed down.  
  
“Whatever, I’m comfortable” he mumbled, walking further down the hall before coming to an adjacent door where he heard voices. He immediately recognised Pulitzer giving orders to a congregation of waiters.  
  
“There are two kinds of help here. You, waiters, are all college guys” he began in a measured voice “And I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you, and why did I do that? Why? I shouldn’t have to remind you that this is a family place. That means that you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup and show the goddamn daughters a good time. All the daughters, even the dogs” Davey recoiled at this. “Schlepp them out to the terrace, show them the stars, romance them any way you want—“  
  
“Got that guys?” a new voice interrupted Pulitzer's spiel, causing Davey to jolt and retreat further into the hallway’s shadow.  
  
“Hey, hold it! Hold it!” he called to the group meandering through, their leader being the same man who interrupted. He was a broad man with an athletic build which was accentuated obscenely by his tight trousers and grey t-shirt. Over the man’s shoulder, he draped a leather jacket, and his eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, Davey would’ve scoffed at the ridiculousness of wearing sunglasses when it’s already dark outside, but the man managed to pull it off.  
  
“Well if it isn’t the entertainment staff” Pulitzer all but spat, as he took a step towards the man in the sunglasses “Listen, wise-ass, you’ve got your own rules. Dance with the daughters, teach them the mambo, the cha-cha, anything that they pay for, but that’s it. That’s where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and you keep your hands off!” The man didn’t even recoil as Pulitzer jabbed an accusatory finger towards his face, which remained cool and expressionless.  
  
Pulitzer pulled back from him and stalked away just as a man with blonde curls and a cigarette tucked behind his ear stood himself beside the leader and chuckled. “It’s the same in all these places, some ass in the woods, but no conversation”  
  
This earned a spattering of laughs from the entertainment staff that had begun setting up.  
  
“Watch it Higgins” Pulitzer thundered before leaving the room out a door opposite to the one Davey stood at.  
  
“Can you keep that straight Jack?” one of the waiters asked in a smug tone as he laid out napkins atop the dinner plates “What you can’t lay your hands on?” The leader Jack, Davey now discovered his name to be, walked towards the waiter, invading his space and menacingly smiled.  
  
“How about you just put your pickle on everybody’s plate, college boy, and leave the hard stuff to me?” He swiped an arm across the tray of folded napkins that the waiter was holding, knocking them to the floor, before leaving out the same door that Pulitzer used.

* * *

Davey met his family shortly after waiting in the foyer outside the main dining hall, which was now fully alight with chatter and other noise. Pulitzer was the one to guide them over to their table. “Sit down and I’ll get you some wine” he smiles, though it sets Davey on edge slightly as he helps Sarah tuck her chair in.  
  
“Thank you, Joe” Esther replies gratefully as Mayer tucks in her chair for her before sitting himself down and immediately looking at the menu that was handed to him.  
  
“This is Dr And Mrs Jacobs, David, Sarah and Lester. This is your waiter, Oscar Delancey” Joe introduces their waiter whom Davey recognises as the waiter with the napkins and smug voice. “Yale medical school; these people are my special guests, give them anything they wish, and enjoy”  
  
“Thanks, Joe”  
  
The meal itself was fine, the music was light as was the atmosphere, and the entirety of the Jacobs family was relieved to find that each meal was signposted as either Kosher or not.  
  
However, Les also spent more than half the meal bruising up Davey’s right leg as he kicked out his feet, happy with the tall chair he was in, and Sarah used her time eyeing up Oscar, having taken a liking to the smug man over the duration of their three-courses.  
  
“Look at all this leftover food” Esther sighs, her hands coming to rest on her slightly protruding tummy “Are there still starving children in Europe?”  
  
“Try Southeast Asia, Ma” Davey corrected his mother, finishing the last of his raspberry sorbet.  
  
“Oh right,” His mother chuckles in return, sipping her white wine.  
  
“Oscar, Davey wishes to send all of his leftovers to Southeast Asia, so anything you don’t finish, wrap up” Mayer orders the boy in a teasing manner as he begins to clear the table for the Jacobs. “Joe, our Davey here is going to change the world”  
  
“And what will you be doing, missy?” Joe directs to Sarah as she hands her plate to Oscar, saving him the trouble.  
  
“Sarah will decorate it” Davey interjects before his sister can speak, earning him a glare from the mentioned girl.  
  
“She already does” Oscar mumbles flirtatiously before heading off to the kitchens with the dirty plates. Davey truly has to fight the urge to scoff as the waiter's words cause his mother and sister to lock eyes and giggle. He had known this man for all but an hour and he could already tell that Sarah could do better.  
  
Pulitzer then ushers over a red-headed woman as she enters the dining hall, her heavily freckled skin shining in the light “Doc, I want you to meet someone, my daughter Katherine” He boasts, the woman sharing his deep brown eyes, those hers were a lot easier to meet and dressed in a knee-length lavender gown with silver heels; aforementioned red hair styled curled and the front half up. “Goes to Cornell for journalism”  
  
“Davey will be starting Mount Holyoke in the fall” Mayer explains, gesturing to his eldest son.  
  
The girl lights up slightly. “Oh, great!”

* * *

Almost as if they were playing matchmaker, which Davey strongly believes that they were, the Jacobs family insist that he danced with Katherine. “Are you going to major in English?” Katherine asks after five minutes of quiet and fumbling dancing in the middle of the floor.  
  
“No” Davey smiles, aware that he’s been mistaken for an English major before, “Economics of underdeveloped countries, I’m thinking of going into the Peace Corps”  
  
“That’s amazing” Katherine compliments with a wide smile; her eyes seeming actually interested - which was a first for him.  
  
“What about you?” Davey quizzes, deciding to hazard a spin that Katherine humours him with. Both remaining upright as they continue to gently sway.  
  
“After my degree, I’m going to try for an internship at a New York newspaper. My dad has some sort of connections who are willing to read my stuff and hopefully take me on as an intern”  
  
“Well if in five years, I spot your name writing for the New York Times or Wall Street Journal then I shall send you a congratulatory postcard” He grinned, Katherine mirrored his smile.  
  
“You really think I’m capable?”  
  
“You seem a very capable woman Katherine, driven and smart. Those are two traits that will get you anywhere. Ask my sister, she’s the same” Davey explains, pointing out his sister, who was sharing a dance with their father whilst their mother was being swung around by a sugar-filled Les.  
  
Katherine locked eyes with Sarah before both ladies looked away, Davey didn’t comment on the faint blush that now occupied the red head’s cheeks. Or on the fact that his sister's cheeks were seemingly changing colour too.  
  
“Thank you, Davey, somehow hearing those sorts of encouraging words from a newer friend make them more special, you know?”  
  
“I do Katherine” he honoured her change of topic. They fell into a gentle swaying dance before a curvy, middle-aged woman with dark skin and a striking fuchsia dress took to the stage, her presence commanding as she grabbed Pulitzer’s hand and forced him to tap dance along to the music.  
  
“This is our own, Medda Larkin” the announcer spoke, as the woman smiled at the crowd. Joe had obviously had enough and wrenched his hand out of her grasp, before clapping in her direction as she continued her dance and he left the stage.  
  
“That’s Miss Medda Larkin” Katherine explained, looking up with eyes of wonder “I used to go and see her shows on Broadway, and she made me write fake reviews for her to read whenever she invited me backstage”  
  
“That’s adorable” Davey comments, watching the older lady glide across the stage with power and elegance; almost every dancing couple having stopped now to observe.  
  
“She has a habit of inspiring others. She basically adopted half of the entertainment staff and got them jobs here”  
  
As Medda finished her dance in time to the band’s music, she turned to face them and began playing, what looked to Davey to be, the role of conductor. A fast-paced Cuban rhythm began and the group of amateur vacation-goers parted much like the red sea to make room for a new couple who had stepped onto the floor.  
  
Davey recognised the pair, the woman being the dancer from this morning’s merengue lesson, Jasmine, and the man being the one from before with the sunglasses, Jack.  
  
“Who’s that?” He instinctively asked Katherine, wanting to gain more information on the pair.  
  
“Oh, them? They’re the dance people, here to keep the guests happy” She explains “My father’s words, not mine” The pair had begun an explosive version of the mambo, Jack seemingly taking every opportunity he could to spin and lift Jasmine into the air, both doing so with grace and coordination that Davey could only dream of matching.  
  
Each move and spot of fancy footwork drawing gasps from the crowd, and subsequently drawing a sad sigh from Katherine. “Speaking of my father, they really shouldn’t be showing off like that. It’s not going to sell any lessons”  
  
Seemingly knowing her father’s movements before he himself made them, Katherine and Davey watched as Joe weaved out of the crowd towards the front of the circle which had formed around the two dancers and stood, unimpressed by the scene, arms folded and scowl deep. He waited a second before he caught Jack's eye, and swiped his hand across his neck dramatically and mouthing “Cut it out”, resulting in both dancers coming to an abrupt stop and awkwardly looking to find amateur partners.  
  
Jack found a middle-aged woman covered in jewels that looked capable enough to eat him up (and her eyes looked as though she wanted to), whilst Jasmine found an elderly man who was dressed in a three-piece suit and began narrating to his wife the steps so she could step in once he found his rhythm.  
  
Katherine and Davey watched the pair a second longer before continuing their gentle mambo. It wasn’t long after they started up dancing again before Mayer and Sarah hustled over. “Hi, kids. Having fun?” He asks a not so subtle wink going into Davey’s direction as he does so.  
  
“Yes, Dad” Davey sighs in return before looking back at Katherine, who was still smiling at Mayer.  
  
“Your son has been the perfect gentlemen, Dr Jacobs. Though I’ve actually got to excuse myself, I’m in charge of the games tonight” Katherine explains as an evil smirk crosses his sister’s face.  
  
“Davey could help you get things sorted Katherine,” She remarks as Davey sends her a glare; knowing from eighteen years of experience that whenever she set him up like this, it never ended well.  
  
“Sure he can” Mayer grins on behalf of his son, seemingly blissfully unaware of his daughters devilish ulterior motive, and dead set on getting Davey and Katherine to spend as much time together as possible.  
  
"Wonderful!” Katherine said, delighted, before dragging Davey off for God knows what. 

* * *

please let me know your opinions or if I made any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, I promise, it gets better from here :)


	2. chapter two: do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a typical dancers build, Jack rationalised briefly before starting towards him, let’s see how well he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't made clear, Jasmine is my real name headcanon for smalls and Davey calls the trio by their real names, as he isn't close enough to use their nicknames for a while yet. This one is a little shorter by comparison, and I have edited it as best I can, but hey, at least they meet in this one! also, see if you can catch the redfinch reference! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and validation, please! <3

**CHAPTER TWO: do you love me?**   
**_Do you love me?  
Now that I can dance_ **

And that is how Davey finds himself laying in a wooden box with a mediocre comedian-slash-magician pretending to cut through his centre with an oversized saw. His view was a blue-tinted audience at a ninety-degree angle who seemed to be lapping up this lame source of entertainment and Davey wanted nothing more than to be back in his room, bored out of his mind.

“This’ll only hurt for a minute, you’ve got blue cross right?” the man jokes as he finishes cutting and pulls the two boxes apart, showing Davey’s torso away from his long legs. This causes the audience to erupt in applause and Davey to zone out until he is back in the land of standing up, facing the audience, next to the announcer.

“And for being such a good sport” the stocky man begins, taking something from a stagehand which Davey observes to be a full-sized white duck with a blue tulle ribbon tied securely around its slim neck, _another part of the gag_ he can only assume as the man hands it over to him and loudly proclaims “Here you go!”

Davey says goodbye to Katherine with a sheepish smile on his face as he passes, the woman in question just grateful he had stayed thus far and gave him a hug goodbye, all before making his way outside.

Once outside, he rationalises that he cannot physically bring himself to go back to the main room; his mother and father would only ask about Katherine and scold him for not still assisting her, Davey is also under the impression that was he to see his sister again tonight, he would throttle her before you could say ‘duck in a bow’, and he wasn’t about to be put on Les wrangling duty to finish off his horrid night, so he chose to take a walk; a long walk.

Pulitzer's resort was vast, filled with small winding dirt trails that led to more ambiguous and hidden spaces that piqued his interest – having discovered a whole new side to the lake whilst on his travels. Yet it was once Davey had spent around fifteen minutes wandering aimlessly, not too scared on getting lost as that would just be his luck, that he stumbled down a side path which showcased a muscular man whom he identified as the man from the car, struggling to carry three watermelons.  
  
The shorter man was starting down a path where a bridge and set of steps led up to a smaller cabin alive with music, a strong hue of cigarette smoke and laughter emanating from the place. 

“Hi” Davey chirped at the man who was slightly startled, obviously not expecting that there to be someone around at this hour. Davey plucks one of the watermelons from the other man's arms and situated it in his own hands.

“How’d you get here?” Sean, as Davey recalled Mr Pulitzer calling him in that impatient barking tone he used with his staff, asks; sounding nothing short of suspicious and defensive as he looked behind Davey to see if he was followed.

“I was taking a walk” Davey replied simply unperturbed, manoeuvring the melon in his arms before settling back on his heels.

“Well go back” The shorter man urges.

“Let me help you” Davey deflects, gesturing up to the music-filled cabin as best he could with a large watermelon in his grasp. What’s up there?”

The boy seems to be studying Davey to gage a judge of his character before he speaks. “No guests allowed. House rules” he clarifies, situating the two watermelons as best he can by pulling them up towards his chin. “Why don’t you go back to the Playhouse? I saw you dancing with the boss’s daughter”

Davey huffed as the man opposite him began mockingly waltzing whilst humming the same soft tune that was playing in the main hall.

 _So much for being helpful_ Davey inwardly scoffed, shoving the third watermelon back into the man’s arms and he juggled to keep them all from hitting the ground.

“Can you keep a secret?” the man hissed, stopping Davey as he tried to walk away. In lieu of a response, Davey plucked the third watermelon back out of the man’s embrace and got it settled back in his own hands. “Your parents would kill you, and Joe would kill me, and if Joe kills me, you die – understood?” Sean hurriedly explains, Davey nods and Sean turns towards the house and gestures for Davey to follow with a head tilt.

* * *

The cabin grows louder as the unlikely pair make their way towards the doors, the unmistakable lyrics of ‘do you love me’ by The Contours rumbling through the wood. 

  
Unable to use his hands, Sean uses his foot to kick open the door and the sound that escapes causes Davey to jump slightly. Inside the room couples of all varieties are gyrating against each other in inventive ways beneath a pink-hued light, swaying to the humming beat of the song and having a great time; Davey felt as though he was definitely intruding as the heat from the place engulfed him. All these people had seemingly let go of their inhibitions and were living in the moment, he envied them. 

“Where did they learn to do that?” Davey asks Sean over the loud music, not taking his eyes off of the dancers.

“Where? I don’t know. Kids are doing it in their basements back home” the other man explains, casting a teasing glance over to Davey and raising an eyebrow. “Wanna try it?”

Davey vehemently shakes his head and casts his eyes down, fighting back a blush. Sean laughed, though there was no venom within it. “Come on Davey”

The pair soon found themselves on the opposite edge of the room against the back wall, watching over the dancers as they effortlessly sway and grind in a way that accents the music and has Davey transfixed. He had honestly never been around people who were so free and unconcerned about how others viewed them as long as they were having fun, it was refreshing.

“Can you imagine doing this on the main floor, home of the family fox-trot? Old man Joe would shut the place down first” Sean scoffs, taking a strong swig of his bottled beer; Davey chuckles at the thought, his mind immediately showing images of Pulitzer with steam coming out of his ears as he witnessed the tall brunet and his male partner with the red curls nearby Davey languidly grinding on each other in the ballroom with the old folks. One would surely suffer an aneurysm. 

The doors opened again and the group broke out in whoops and hollers as Jack and Jasmine entered, having clearly finished their entertainment slot on the main room for the night. Both were already sweaty and red-faced, though it didn’t falter how attractive they both looked and Davey again found that he was unable to look away.

“That’s my brother, Jack Kelly” Sean points out towards jack, who had ditched his bowtie and blazer and was now wearing his white dress shirt half-buttoned and sleeves rolled. “He got me the job here with Medda” Jasmine and Jack had made their way towards the centre of the room, a circle surrounding them – much like in the hall, and they began to dance with each other, much less reserved.

“They look great together” Davey observes, the pair doing the same things that they were doing back in the main floor, only now with a more sexualised nature to each of their effortless motions.

“Yeah, you’d think that they were a couple, wouldn’t you?”

“Aren’t they?”

“Nope, not since we were kids” Sean reveals.

Unknown to Davey, it was during this short-lived conversation that Jack Kelly took notice of him across the dance floor, sizing up the newbie who was animatedly chatting to his brother – and measuring whether he would snitch about these wind-down sessions he held at the staff cabin.

 _He was dancing with baby Pulitzer, he dresses like a damn choir boy_ he scowls in his mind as Jasmine twirls around him easily towards another male dancer who is ready to lead, taking in the mystery males pale blue button-down that was still fully buttoned, despite it being over ninety degrees in here and thin black trousers. Jack wants to scope out the situation, so he begins weaving between the seas of sweaty staff members, his rhythm not faltering as he gyrated against the others as he passed by, towards Spot and the stranger.

“Yo Spot, what is he doing here?” He asks gruffly, startling the pair and trying to not stare at the deer-in-the-headlights look the boy wore once Jack strolled over.

“Cool it, Kelly, he came with me” Spot reasoned, batting the man's defensive attitude away with one hand as Jack rounded on the new guy; staring him down and silently asking for an explanation, no guests, house rules. 

“I-I carried a watermelon” Davey stuttered out before flushing red and staring at a spot behind Jack’s head to avoid his eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow at that, deciding that the man posed no threat and left without another word, stifling a laugh as he heard the boy mock himself _‘I carried a watermelon?’_ before Jack was even out of earshot.

Five more minutes of leisurely dancing passed by Jack, and ‘Love man’ by Otis Reading had begun to play. Smalls had recently spun herself away from Jack to dance with Sniper, so Jack found himself without a partner and a lot of energy pent up as a good song played. _What to do?_

It was at that moment he saw choir boy, sat on the edge of the room, abandoned by Spot, who was currently gyrating behind Racetrack and kissing his neck, and took pity on the boy who was looking more out of place than ever.

Jack stood back and took a second to observe him, his eyes were wide and blue, striking Jack even from this far away, and his hair was thick and somewhat long, covering his eyes completely when he looked away in shame at his dumb watermelon comment. He was also around the same height as Jack, though he is much leaner and slim, and his sloping nose, narrow hips and thin wrists made him look more fragile than he probably is, tucked away in a corner like a wallflower.

 _He has a typical dancers build_ , Jack rationalised briefly before starting towards him, _let’s see how well he can do._

When Jack ambled up to Davey for a second time, the Jacobs boy was certain that he was about to be thrown out, so he was definitely coloured all shades of surprised when the other man held up one finger and made a come-hither motion before grabbing the sleeve of Davey’s button-down and guiding him out onto the floor filled with other dancers.

Jack situated them so that they were facing and stood fairly close among the other sweaty bodies, before placing his hands on Davey’s shoulders and bending him at the knee so they were both ever so slightly crouched. Removing his hands away from Davey, Jack began rotating his hips in time to the music and gestured for Davey to do the same. They edged closer as they were moving, though Davey seemed too occupied with his feet and looking down, so Jack caught his attention.

“Watch. Watch my eyes”

Blue eyes locked on his own as Davey got closer and the music built in tempo, as their hips met Jack took ahold of Davey’s arms and swung them around his neck before hooking his own hands in Davey’s belt loops at the back of his pants and pulled the boy impossibly close. The pair began to sway side to side whilst connected and Jack could physically feel Davey begin to unwind beneath his hands as they rose to stretch along his delicate back, deciding to then switch up the position and holding him at his ribs. Davey’s own hands had found their way to Jack's neck, playing with the small curls at the nape as his eyes stayed fastened on Jacks, filled with relief and excitement.

 _Poor kid doesn’t get out much_ Jack mused before his hands came to rest, one on Davey’s side, and the other on his collar, which brought a new order of business to the table. He pulled Davey in close and spoke right next to his ear, hot breath ghosting over hot skin.

“It’s too warm to be buttoned up” Jack teased, his voice only loud enough for Davey to hear over the music, hands coming to unbutton the top button on Davey’s shirt at a slow enough pace for the other man speak up. When he didn’t, Jack continued, undoing the first three buttons before he slipped a hand in and rest it on the part where the boy’s neck meets his shoulder; and felt the shudder this emitted beneath his palm. Davey’s skin was hot to the touch and Jack couldn’t decide whether it was the heat of the room or the risqué movements that they were now doing, but Davey’s cheeks were filled with red and that made Jack smile in accomplishment, choir boy was unravelling and he looked all the better for it. Beneath his hand, he felt a metal chain which was cool against the heated skin that Jack fiddled with as he watched Davey fully let go and feel the music, fully involved within the moment.

The song began to wind down and Jack made the impulsive choice to use the chain and pull Davey even closer before pressing a chaste kiss to his slender neck, atop his Adam's apple, before untangling the other man and spinning him away, leaving him disorientated and flushed back at the edge of the room.

Jack met Davey’s eyes for a final time and winked before sauntering off into the crowd in search of a beer, Crutch was behind their make-shift bar tonight and would surely give him a discount if he asked nice enough. 

Davey stood for a second, feeling somewhat dishevelled before he hurriedly grabbed his sweater and made a b-line for the door. Hoping the fresh air and upcoming walk would calm his heart and heated skin before he made it back to the house - halting any invasive questions that his sister may have for him if by any chance she was still up.


	3. chapter three: i'm just a love man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Davey...that’s your name, isn’t it?” he nods “Well, you know what Davey? You don’t know shit about my problems”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of scene changes in this one, but we learn a secret about Smalls, and one about Katherine, we also discover why Oscar shouldn't be trusted within 100 feet of Sarah, and Davey tries to avoid Jack after the previous night's activities, but that goes as well as expected. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and validation, as always <3

**CHAPTER THREE: i’m just a love man  
** **_my, my babe I wanna take you out_ **

The next morning, Davey had no energy to fight against his mother’s request to accompany Les to the lake, whilst she and his father went out to try their hand at a game of golf.   
  
Bringing his second vacation book, ‘One flew over the Cuckoo’s nest’ clasped firmly in his hand, he took one of the white plastic chairs overlooking the sea and tried to relax as Les ran into the water, fast. Near him, there was a ‘Wig show’ being held, where a long table filled with women of varied ages tried on different wigs for fun, his sister among them trying on a Marilyn Monroe wig atop her brown hair, whilst Jasmine the dance teacher was the one taking charge.

He had begun reading the novel, his eyes leaving the page every few lines to check in on his younger brother, who seemed to be playing a game of chicken with some boys his own age and the girl from the dance hall, his face alight with a wide smile as he splashed around. Davey smiled at his brother, who waved furiously in return from his spot in the water before he was playfully tackled by another boy, Davey was happy that Les had someone to exert his hyperactivity on besides their poor mother or himself.

It was around the final lines of the first chapter that an egotistical and suave voice saddled itself up beside his sister that Davey halted his reading. He turned his head slightly, where the wig table was in his view to see Oscar Delancey next to Sarah. Jasmine's eyes flicking over to the pair as well. 

“So I say, ‘Ask not what your waiter can do for you, but what you can do for your waiter’. If tips keep up, I’ll have enough for my Alfa Romeo” The boy says with a nauseating bravado which Sarah didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s my favourite car” she replies, her voice like honey as she traces the man’s jaw with her pointer finger and Davey tries to hide his scoff. _The guy is a total tool, Sarah_. He rolled his eyes at his sister's obvious blindness towards Oscar's jerk-like attitude and faced away from the couple.

“Ladies you all look great” a new voice professes from the head of the table. Besides Jasmine, stood Jack, again, his sunglasses covered eyes as he discussed something with her at a whispering level, regarding a black folder in his hands. Davey tries to not look at the way his arms are showcased in his short-sleeved blue button-up, the first three buttons done up in what Davey could only assume to be his natural style. Nor does he allow his eyes to linger as Jack pecks Jasmine on the cheek. 

Instead, he looks away before Jack can catch his eye, his energy going purely on watching his brother and getting his heartbeat settled from the jolt of seeing the man again. _Just read your damn book, Jacobs._ He scolds himself, looking back down at the pages in a fruitless attempt to find his spot again. It was just a game, just a dance. It meant nothing to you, nor him.

* * *

That very same night, Davey found himself settled between his parents and younger brother against the railings of the Pulitzer’s gazebo. Trying not to cringe as his sister danced with Oscar; whilst simultaneously keeping his eyes away from a certain dancer in a white blazer, moving with same wild-eyed cougar from the night before.

Joseph and Katherine Pulitzer soon found them,

“Aren’t you dancing, doc?” Joe enquired Mayer,

“No, we’re waiting for a waltz” The other man explained, his hand firmly in his wife’s grasp as she looked adoringly at her daughter in the crowd. Joe decided to wave at the same cougar which Jack was gently swinging back and forth, her movements purposely languid and sultry; she grinned back. Davey averted his eyes away.

“Hello, Joe” she called “Aren’t my dance lessons starting to pay off?”

“You look great Miriam, terrific!” he complimented as the woman swung back round to meet Jacks eyes, her finger tracing his jaw as she did so; Davey’s eyes hadn’t left the floor.

“That’s Miriam Preston” Joe explained at a lower volume towards the Jacob’s family. “One of the Bungalow bunnies, that’s what we call the women who stay here all week, the husbands only come up on weekends. John Preston, a big card player, he’ll join our game-” he directs at Mayer, who chuckles before he raises his voice towards the woman. “Is John coming up this Friday?” 

Miriam smiles knowingly “Friday” weaving back towards Jack and draping her arms around his neck that seemed all too familiar.

“’ He’s away a lot’, I know” Joe mumbles through his teeth and Davey catches what he is implying.

It was at this moment that Katherine had left his side and Davey observes her walking towards Jack, who stilled Miriam for a second, leaning down slightly to hear the red head’s voice over the music.

“Jack, where is Smalls? People are asking for her” Katherine demands, wringing her hands slightly. Davey can only assume that she is referring to Jasmine, who is yet to make an appearance tonight.

“What do you mean where is Smalls? She’s taking a break Kath, she needs a break” Jack huffs defensively as Miriam moves to stand behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Well, it can’t be an all-night break” Katherine hisses in return, unnaturally flustered and stressed, casting a glance back to her father and Jack followed her gaze. “You know how he gets”

This earns a solemn nod out of the dancer before he takes Miriam’s hands and guides her back out onto the dance floor, abandoning Katherine. She, in turn, walks back to Davey, taking his hand in her own.

“Can we please go and walk?” His father not so subtly urged him forward.

“Please” Davey croaks, his voice worn from not having used it in around an hour. He was in desperate need of fresh air and less suffocating company.

* * *

The pair removed themselves from the overwhelming patio dance floor, hands clasped together as they grounded each other, walking through the dewy grass to one of the side trails where a wooden park bench was set. They both sat down and Katherine let out a shaky breath before leaning back in her seat, not caring what the dirty seat may be doing to her peach frock.

“Are you alright?” asks Davey as Katherine’s gaze remains straight ahead, the gentle breeze parting her red bangs. It was a quiet night at Pulitzer's when you got far enough from the music and dancing, so Katherine's ragged breathing was more prominent now, it started to worry Davey. 

“I think that I’m in love with someone” Katherine blurts after staying silent for a longer time than normal, her throat tight around the words. “And my father would never accept it”

It was now Davey's turn to remain silent, unsure on what to say whilst simultaneously feeling scared of saying the wrong thing. He liked Katherine, and she seemed like someone who he could be friends with, but he was still new at this.

“I’m sorry, I just had to tell someone before I explode” Katherine reasoned, her gaze turning down to pick at her fingers, not meeting his eyes. _Oh God, she thinks she’s made me uncomfortable._

Davey used one of his own hands to cover her shaking ones, causing the girl to look up with a hesitant gaze.

“Thank you for choosing me” he smiles genuinely and revels in the way Katherine physically relaxes “I’m sure whoever this mystery person is will be lucky to be the object of your affection. Though I am unsure how your father would want to stand between you and your happiness?”

“Because he is a bigot and this person is a woman” Katherine practically spits, not missing a beat nor breaking eye contact with Davey before they both burst out in a laugh. “I do hope you don’t have an issue with that” she continues, sounding much more sheepish, this earns another laugh from Davey.

“I’m afraid that if I did, I would be the biggest hypocrite this side of the Mississippi”

“You mean to say?”

“That I am in the same, very homosexual boat, afraid so, though I have yet to find a man worth my affections” Davey concedes, breaking eye contact with Katherine, who outwardly scoffs.

“Don’t pretend, I saw how you drooled over Jack last night” she teased, nudging Davey with enough force to sway the boy. He was glad he and Katherine were forced together on this vacation, she is a breath of fresh air against his overly traditional family and the stifling suburbia of the rest of the resorts guest list. Though the mention of the other boy's name sent images of last night through his mind, and he could feel his cheeks heat at the memory. 

“That was nothing, my eyes are just attracted to pretty things is all, and Jasmine’s dress was gorgeous in the ballroom lighting” _bullshit._

“Of course, that was the pretty thing that you were transfixed on” Katherine mocked, jabbing Davey’s side before settling back to people watching. Contrarily, Davey refused to respond, deciding to focus his attention on the way in which his stomach rumbled – he hadn’t eaten since lunch, as it was oeone's genius idea to have the guests dance before their dinner tonight.

“You hungry?” Kath checks, her arms prickling with the cold night breeze that had settled over Pulitzer’s resort. Prompting Davey to be a gentleman, and hand over his black blazer which he had worn over a white button-up grey jumper, perfectly warm with just those two garments.

“Sort of” he grants, standing to help Katherine into the jacket as she basked in and hummed at the warmth, the long sleeves acting as mittens.

“Come on, we’ll see what the kitchens have to offer”

* * *

The kitchens were dark bar the refrigerator light that shone as Katherine examined its contents, listing each piece to Davey. “We have, a brownie, a little milk” she called, her head fully inside the fridge. "Leftover rice pudding..."

However, Davey was immediately distracted, he heard sniffling, it was faint but there.

He passed behind Katherine, who was still none the wiser and caught a glimpse of a frail, young woman huddled in the corner of the room, shrouded in shadows. It took a moment, but Davey recognised the girl as Jasmine or 'Smalls'. Her face was covered in tear stains, her nose and eyes were red raw, and she seemed to be hyperventilating as she tried to control her own breathing. She hadn't seemed to notice Katherine or Davey either, and he wished to keep it that way until he could find someone, only her friends should see this vulnerable.

_But wh_ _at had happened?_

“...Fruit salad, sweet gherkins?” Katherine finished, turning to Davey, who hid the girl in the corner from her view with his tall body.

“You know what Kath, my mom always told me to only eat things where we knew how they were prepared to ensure they’re kosher. I think we're both better off getting something from the main floor” he lied on the spot, angling Katherine so she was facing the exit, away from the sobbing girl on the cold tile floor.

“That sounds better, to be honest” she reasoned, her face scrunched up at the thought of snacking on sweet gherkins in a darkened room, before shutting the door of the fridge and hooking her arm through Davey’s, dragging him out of the kitchens and back across the grass to the main floor.

* * *

One he had safely deposited Katherine back with her father, who was still wearing his blue blazer after Davey insisted she kept warm for the rest of the night, which made Mayer and Esther smile at his actions. He set off to find someone, anyone who could help. 

Sean was stood at the edge of the gazebo, his arms folded over a Pulitzer’s work jacket, watching the dancers with an impassive gaze. Davey hurried towards him, weaving past the party-goers.

“Sean, you need to get Jack, its Jasmine” he huffed in the shorter man’s ear.

“What- what’s wrong with her?” Sean asks attention now on Davey who shrugged helplessly.

“I found her crying, please just go and get him” he pleaded. 

* * *

“Why is he here?” Jack snarls in Davey’s direction as the three men crossed over the green grass towards the kitchens.

“Just in case Kath comes back” Spot reasons, patting Davey’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Smalls just doesn’t think” Jack mumbles more to himself as his ragged breathing from rushing and panicking began to even out.

“She wouldn’t do anything stupid would she?” Sean asks.

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Davey directs at both men, feeling lost “What’s the matter with her?”

“She’s knocked up Dave” Sean explains, earning a swipe from Jack as all three come to an abrupt stop.

“Spot!”

“What’s he going to do about it?” Davey enquires and Jack glares at him. 

“ _What’s he gonna do about?_ ” Jack mocks, staring at Davey dumbfounded. “Oh sure, it’s mine, right? Right away you think it’s mine.” His voice adopted a more biting tone, almost as though he believed Davey to be looking down on him.

“But I thought...” Davey began as Jack walked off in a huff, leaving the other two men to trail behind.

* * *

Jasmine’s sobs had become more wracking in the past ten minutes as she shivered on the floor, her gasps breaking Davey’s heart as he witnessed Jack fall to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms.

“Its okay, Jack’s here” he hums in her ear, cradling her head to his chest as her arms wound around his torso.”I’m never gonna let anything happen to you”

Davey held back as Sean moved to collect Jasmine’s belongings which were scattered nearby [shoes, purse, and a pack of cigarettes] and held the door open. Jack effortlessly pulled Jasmine up, holding her bridal style as he carried her off of the cold floor. “We got to go” he spoke softly into the shuddering girl’s ear, her body beginning to relax and her breathing calming down to a hiccupping pace. “Just hold on. Just hold on, that’s it, good girl” and with that, they were out the door, not even sparing Davey a glance.

* * *

The four of them made their way back to a communal room for the staff, where Davey was relieved to see no other workers currently there. Jack poured Jasmine a drink before draping his white blazer across her shoulders, she pulled it close around her quivering frame.

“You should’ve come to me in the first place” Jack scolded, taking the seat next to Jasmine and placing a hand on her back.

“Forget it, Jack, I’m not taking what’s left of your salary” Jasmine interjected, sounding like there wasn’t much room for argument.

“Smalls, that’s my business-“

“Besides” she interrupted, her voice sounding much hoarser from crying “It wouldn’t be enough...Oh God, it’s hopeless...” she sobbed, holding her drink in one hand and massaging her temple with the other.

“Don’t say that, there’s got to be a way to work it out” Davey reassured from his place at the door. Small's gaze jerks up to meet Davey's, her eyes narrowing in recognition. 

“Davey...that’s your name, isn’t it?” he nods “Well, you know what Davey? You don’t know shit about my problems” Jasmine snaps, sipping her drink and looking away from the boy in the doorway.

“I told him” Sean discloses, his tone sober.

“Jesus Spottie, how she’s gonna go tell the boss man’s daughter and then we’ll all get fired!” Jasmine all but yells, sounding disgusted “Why not sky write it? Jas got knocked up by Oscar, the creep!”

“Oscar?” Davey gasps. Jack stands up and starts towards him, only to be stopped by Sean.

“Look, Davey, one of the counsellors knows a doctor, a real M.D, just travelling through New Paltz one day next week. We can get an appointment, but it’ll cost $250” Sean elaborates their plan as Jack stares Davey down, almost as if he was measuring him up.

“But if it’s Oscar, then there’s no problem” Davey concludes optimistically “I know that he has the money, I’m sure if you just tell him-“

“He knows” Smalls interrupts, her voice flat and emotionless. She scoffs at Davey’s naivety and knocks the rest of her drink back. “Go back to your playpen, Davey”

Her gaze is drained and unafraid, almost as if she was dead behind the eyes and Davey knows that he has outstayed his welcome.

He leaves before another word is uttered and spends the rest of the night stood beside Katherine in the gazebo, watching his sister, and thinking over Jasmine’s words.

_You don’t know shit about my problems._


	4. chapter four: stay just a little bit longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make me sick, stay away from me, stay the fuck away from my sister, or I’ll have you fired”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davey tries to get Smalls the money, and a new hurdle appears in the way.
> 
> Kudos, comments & validation, please <3

**CHAPTER FOUR:** **stay just a little bit longer  
** **_Now, your daddy don't mind_ **

The next morning, Davey knew what he needed to do, and wasted no time making his way towards the dining hall, where all of the waiters were setting up for breakfast. Oscar was in charge of setting out the silverware, and Davey knew that whilst he may not want to listen to Jasmine or Jack regarding this situation, it wouldn’t hurt for him to try.

“Why should you tell me what’s right?” Oscar asks, laying down the knives and forks as Davey followed, helping out through filling the water glasses.

“You can’t just leave her”

“I didn’t blow a whole summer hauling bagels just to bail out some chick who has probably slept with every guy in the place” Oscar proclaimed, a smug grin on his face, acting as though he was making a great point – he wasn’t. “A little precision, please Dave”

Davey fell silent at his words, genuinely disgusted that such an annoying man was capable of also being so heartless.

Oscar must have mistaken Davey’s silence for deranged understanding, as he proudly continued with “Some people count, some people don’t” he reached into the pocket of his uniform and fished out a battered copy of 'The Fountainhead' and held it out for Davey to probably take. “Read it, I think you’ll enjoy it. But return it, I have some notes in the margins”

Davey’s eyes rose from the outstretched novel and his mouth twisted into a venomous smile, taking a step closer to Oscar, matching him in height and his voice dropped to a sinister volume.

“You make me sick, stay away from me, stay the fuck away from my sister, or I’ll have you fired” Davey warned before he punctuated his sentence by pouring the rest of the water down the front of Oscar's pants and walking away.

* * *

It was after the little fiasco before breakfast, that Davey decided to bite the bullet and go along with plan B; asking his father. His family were well off, what with his father’s job as a doctor for the past twenty-five years racking up a decent amount of savings for all three children’s college funds – Davey could surely dip into his early to help out a friend?

He found his parents playing another round of golf out in the vast greenery surrounding the initial grounds of the Pulitzer resort. His father looked to be in bliss, having just accurately knocked his ball into the hole when Davey walked towards him, whilst his poor mother was growing frustrated at her own lack of skill.

“What am I doing wrong?” Esther asked her husband, as she missed the golf hole by a couple of inches for what seemed to be the tenth time this morning, causing Mayer to chuckle fondly.

“You’re lining it up a little wrong, Esther” he calls to his wife before facing his oldest son “You know if your mother ever leaves me, then it’ll be for Arnold Palmer”

Davey smiles at his father’s jest before turning his face serious again “Dad, someone’s in trouble-“

“Besides your mother?” Mayer further teases as Esther puts her hands on her hips looking less than amused at her husband’s jokes. “Now you’re overcorrecting Esther”

“You always told me that if someone was ever in trouble then I should try my best to help” Davey declares, garnering his father’s attention again. “Could you loan me $250?”

Mayer’s playful expression turned solemn at this “Are you alright David, are you in some sort of trouble?” he asks in the same measured voice that Davey had always liked, Mayer Jacobs never flew off the handle with his children and was always willing to hear them out completely before taking any action.

“No, it’s not for me” Davey explains “Could you just loan it to me?”

“That’s still a lot of money Davey, what is it for?”

“David stand up straight” he heard his mother scold and instinctively listened, his gaze not leaving his father’s.

“I still can’t tell you” he confessed, feeling guilty for hiding things from his family, but it wasn’t his secret to tell and he wasn't about to drop Smalls in it because she needed a procedure that wasn't entirely legal.

“It’s not illegal is it?” Damn, did his father read minds?

“No dad” Davey grinned through his bald-faced lie as his father started to chuckle.

“That was such a stupid thing for me to ask” Mayer threw his arm around his son’s shoulders before tugging him in for a side hug “Forgive me. I’ll have it for you before dinner”

Esther walked towards the pair, having given up on the game and raised an inquisitive brow at them both. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine”

* * *

As soon as his father handed over the envelope after dinner, Davey walked towards the same cabin he danced in two nights ago. He was dressed more appropriate for the heated room, in pair of knee-length denim shorts, a white and red striped shirt that stopped at his elbow, and his feet were clad in a pair of white sneakers. He also found that it was a lot easier to climb the uneven stairs without the nuisance of a large watermelon in your hands stopping you from holding the railing.

Earlier in the day, he had asked Sean where Jasmine and Jack would be after dinner so that he may apologise, and Sean had informed him of the mini dance parties that the staff hold before getting ready for the evening entertainment slot, around 6 pm, in an effort to warm and limber up their bodies and increase their energy levels before they worked again at 7:30.   
  
So at 6:15, Davey weaved through the suffocating crowd of bodies before his eyes landed on the very couple he was hoping to see.

Jasmine and Jack were just holding each other swaying along to the beat of ‘Stay’ by Maurice Williams & the Zodiacs, the latter cradling the formers head against his chest as they moved in a comforting gesture that seemed to calm the girl. Davey felt guilty to break them apart, but he tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and gestured for the pair to follow him over to the side of the room where Sean was already stood.

Immediately, he pulls the brown envelope from his back pants pocket and holds it out for Jasmine to take, and she does with a look of astonishment spread across her features. “Here’s the money”

“Y-you mean Oscar?” Jasmine enquires, turning the envelope over in her hands and gauging the thickness of it with her hands.

Davey shook his head and scoffed, remembering the arrogance and vitriol of his words which forced the Jacob’s boy to drench him, the man was practically begging for more and was lucky that Davey wasn’t holding hot coffee.

“No, you were very much right about him” Davey explains, folding his arms.

“Then where did you get it?”

“You said that you needed it!” Davey smiled.

“Is this kid for real?” Jasmine turned to ask Jack, who looked unimpressed by Davey as he sipped his beer bottle.

“Yeah, takes a real saint to go along and ask daddy” he spits back, practically snarling the word ‘Daddy’ with bitterness. A look of sadness spreads across Jasmine’s face as she dejectedly hands back the envelope to Davey.

“Thanks, David, but I can’t use it”

Jack looks at her in confusion as she turns back to resume their gentle rocking side to side, “What? What’s the matter with you, Smalls, you should take the money” She ignores him and puts her head in the crook of Jack’s neck, obviously in need of comfort.

“I can only get her an appointment for next Thursday” Spot elaborates, and Davey notes that it’s currently Friday; “They do their act at the Sheldrake next Thursday. If they cancel, they both lose this seasons Salary and next year’s gig”

“Wait, what’s the Sheldrake?”

“It’s another hotel not far from here, where they do their mambo act”

“Well can’t someone else fill in?” Davey asks Sean, but Jack interrupts.

“No, ‘Mr Fix-it’, somebody else can’t fill in” He sighs at the boy's optimism, pulling away from Jasmine, who still had her head tucked on his shoulder, Jack had a strong arm around her back. “Sniper has to work all day and she can’t learn the routines, and Rafaela has to fill in for Smalls, everybody works here” He explains in a condescending tone that makes Davey want to sock him in the stomach. “What, you wanna do it? Wanna take time out from doing ‘Simon says’?”

Sean weighs up Jack’s words. “That ain’t that bad of an idea Kelly”

“It was a joke Spot”

“He has potential, and Race and I saw him move the other night” Sean reminds him.

“I’m not wearing a dress” Davey yelps, pulling his arms across his chest in what Jack perceived as a protective motion. Spot and Smalls laughed at this.

“No, you wouldn’t need to, they love same-sex couples dancing for them at the Sheldrake” Jasmine details “They have a big queer crowd over there and pay extra for the experience of seeing two hot dancers of the same gender dance. Remember when Sniper and Jojo did it a few summers ago? They received a $70 bonus, Jack. I could pay back Dr Jacobs and still have enough to make rent”

“This is the dumbest idea that I have ever heard” Jack deadpans at his scheming friend and brother.

“Yeah, I can’t even do the merengue” Davey pipes up and Jack feels inclined to agree.

“See?”

“Jack, you’re a strong partner, you can lead anybody!” Jasmine grins, feeling miles better, knowing that there was a way out of this situation that meant that could even land her with a bonus; she studied the Jacobs boy with a look of ardour, Davey truly was an angel in denim shorts.

“But he can’t even do the merengue, he can’t do it, he simply cannot do it!” Jack emphasises and all four fall quiet.

Now, it might be the incessant nature in which he tells Davey that he _can’t_ or the smug smile that spreads on the other man’s face whilst he does so, but Davey feels that he now has something to prove alongside a need to help out a friend in need.

He feels more than ready to make Jack Kelly eat his words.

* * *

“No!” Jack grimaces as Davey’s feet step on his own for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

“Oh, s-sorry, sorry” Davey apologises, looking down and silently cursing his feet as his instructor walks over to restart the vinyl record on the player.

“You _don’t_ step on the one” Jack asserts, standing back in front of Davey and holding his arms out for Davey to ‘lock his frame’ – another thing that he had only just been taught about. “You got to start on the two, find the two, okay?”

“I told you that I’ve never done any of these dances before” _Yeah, no shit Jacobs_ he berates himself. 

“It’s one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four” Jack says, each of his fingers rhythmically tapping on Davey’s side as he counts. “Music starts, don’t start until you hear the two, got it” Davey weakly nods.

“Relax, breathe, frame” Jack checklists as the music starts up and they get ready to move. Davey goes to move his foot too early “No” he halts and ‘finds the two’, falling into step with Jack and doing the first thing resembling a dance that they had done in the past thirty minutes. They passed forwards and back around four times before Jack stopped him.

“Good, now let’s try again- Ow!” Davey had lost the two.

“Okay, different approach.” Jack begins unlocking himself from Davey and moving to the side. He had Davey lock his frame and begin the motions, Jack counting each four-count out loud and restarting whenever Davey stepped on the one.

Jack remained calm and collected as he waited for Davey to understand the count. It took them a while, but soon enough Davey developed a rhythm and Jack’s feet were granted relief from being trampled every five seconds.

“...Two, three, four...two, three, four” Jack sped up his counts and watched the other’s frame drop in favour of getting the steps correct. “Don’t lean back” he pressed a hand to Davey’s back to straighten him up “lifting up” he pulled at the boy’s forearms with his right hand and levelled his shoulders with the left “Shoulders down”

He then placed his hands on Davey’s stomach and back, holding his torso to help settle his steps down and make them less erratic and uneven. “Two, three four, two, three, four-“

His counts were stopped when Davey halted, panting slightly and gathering a sweat above his brow. “Again” Jack ordered “Concentrate, and...”

* * *

“Don’t put your heel down” Jack scolded Davey later in the day. The boy was wearing a spare pair of dance shoes that Buttons had gifted him and Jack was checking his foot positioning as he ran through a more complicated bout of footwork. “ _Don’t put your heel down-_ “he emphasised.

“I didn’t-!”

“Stay on your toes, just listen to me” Jack looked at the boy, his tone showing no space for argument. “Look, it may sound corny, but the steps ain’t enough, you gotta feel the music. This isn’t the mambo; it’s a feeling, a heartbeat you gotta follow”

His hands grasped Davey’s and he pressed the boy's palm to the left side of his chest “You feel that?”

Davey looks up through his eyelashes, lips parted and nodded “Good, now close your eyes” he complied and followed Jack as he began to count in a low voice “two, three four, two, three, four, breathe Davey.” He does do and meets Jack’s eyes with a bright smile; he was starting to understand this, albeit slowly, he just hopes that he can help Jasmine.

It was even later in the day and Davey had rejected his button-down in favour for his undershirt and denim shorts, the relentless footwork drills that Jack had insisted they do to make them second nature to Davey leaving him a sweaty mess by time Jasmine came to join them, she was currently in charge of adjusting Davey’s frame and music.

“Look up” Jack says, tapping underneath Davey’s chin, his gaze had dropped down to look at his feet, ensuring that he was doing the right thing and keeping his heel up “Lock your frame, lock it. Look” he gestures at Davey’s slim arm which was now bent at the elbow “Look, spaghetti arms” completely different to Jack’s, which was locked straight at the elbow, strong and sturdy enough to lead a dance.

He gently pushes Davey back and holds out his arms at the desired position “this is my dance space” he gestured to the space between his arms before pulling out Davey’s arms in the same position and gesturing between his “This is your dance space. I don’t go into yours, you don’t stumble into mine but you’ve got to hold your frame” he affirms, gesturing to Smalls to start the record again, she does and comes to stand behind Davey.

She pulled his shoulders taught; lifted one of his arms to align with Jack’s and settled her hands on his hips as the music started back up. Jack was directing Davey’s body from the front and Smalls was adjusting him from the back, and soon enough he found himself dancing like he’d seen them do before, heels up, frame locked, head high – this was starting work and Davey couldn’t stop smiling at an equally happy looking Jack. 

The next couple of days were filled with Jack slowly and very patiently, much to his credit, working through the steps of the dance, and Davey was becoming more confident. He managed to do some spins, although his first attempt resulted in him and Jack literally butting heads, and was able to do the entire routine fairly well and cohesively, their only hurdle left being the two big lifts that Jack was yet to teach him.

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon and Davey was with Jack in a rehearsal space that doubled as a staff communal area. They were the only ones in there as all other staff members were doing indoor activities with the rest of the guests, and the pair were grateful for the space.   
They were running through the dance at a quicker pace to ensure that Davey’s reactions and memory were working at the faster tempo; Jack was giving him prompts as they went.

“Back, easy, and turn, turn-“ He easily span Davey and fought a smile, he had come a long way in the past few days “Down, and lift, you learn that later, then down, twist, and a bow-ow!-“ Davey pulled Jack back too far at this and he heard a click come from his lower spine.

“Sorry, sorry” Davey apologises, immediately recognising his mistake.

“You trying to kill me?!” Jack shouts, knowing he’s being overdramatic, but he’s tired and sore and he is stressed for Jasmine, so sue him. “You gotta concentrate! Is that your idea of fun?!”

What truly shocked Jack was that an equally stressed Davey had no problem also dabbling in the screaming dramatics and gave Jack as good as he dished.

“Oh, yes as a matter of fact it is!” the Jacobs boy sarcastically remarked, now stood tall with hands coming to rest on his sweaty hips, voice panting but still as equally vexed. “Were supposed to do the show in two days, you won’t show me the lifts, I’m still unsure on turns. I’m doing all of this to save _your_ ass! But no, what I’d really rather do is drop you on it!”

Jack remained on the floor as Davey let out his rant, the boy was red in the face and his chest was heaving from their quick-fire run through that they had been doing for most of the morning. It pained him to admit Davey had a point, they needed to learn the lifts, and soon.

“Then let’s get out of here”

* * *

The rain was still hammering heavy across the resort as the two of them made their way towards Jack’s car. Davey had the hood of his coat pulled tightly over his head and was grateful for the cover. He had told his parents countless lies regarding his whereabouts over the past few days and, considering the fact that he was supposed to be in a bingo hall right now, he couldn’t risk his dad seeing him with Jack coming out of the staff area.

His attention is called back from scanning his surroundings for people when the boy in front of him fires out a string of curses and slaps his hands on the roof of the car, causing water to splash up and drench him even more.

“I locked the keys in the car!” Jack shouts over the downpour, walking around in search from something whilst Davey pressed his face to the glass and saw a set of keys dangling in the car’s ignition. _Great._

“Watch out” Jack warns, gently careening Davey away from the passenger side door before using the base pole from one of the lanterns that stuck out the ground in his hand, half covered in mud from where it was buried.

“What are you going to do with that?!” Davey asks warily, eyeing up the thin window and connecting the dots.

Rather than answer, Jack uses the pole in a battering ram fashion, hitting the glass twice and shattering it relatively cleanly. He then puts his hand through the newly created second window and unlocks the door or his ’57 Chevy Bel Air from the inside.

After batting off the residue glass from the passenger seat, Jack holds open the door in a gentlemanly fashion and dramatically gestures ‘after you’ at Davey, who looks to still be in shock at the blatant destruction of property. “You’re gettin’ wet, right?” Jack asks, breaking Davey out of his start and they both got in the car.

It didn't surprise Davey to find that Jack drove like he did most things in his life, fast, impulsive yet with a degree of control; as he drove him and Davey down a mud trail away from the resort and towards a more rural range where a large wooded area was located.

“You’re wild” Davey smiles, feeling uncharacteristically undisciplined as he sat back and enjoyed the high speed that the car barrelled down the empty road at, having always lived life out of the fast lane in all senses.

“What?” Jack asks, a smile on his lips as he briefly looked between Davey and the road.

“You’re wild!” he whoops, his head falling against the headrest and his shouts being directed to the heavens before he dissolved into laughter, the dramatic twist that his boring and family-friendly holiday had taken having just settled in. He was in a car with a hot stranger (would Jack call them friends?), on his way out into unfamiliar woodland to learn a lift for a dance he will be performing at a hotel this Thursday to save two people’s jobs

He must have laughed for too hard or for too long, because Jack kept looking over at him, probably thinking that Davey was deranged.

Maybe he was, or maybe he was sleep-deprived.

Dancing to help a friend in need was a pretty exhausting favour.


	5. chapter five: hey, hey baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I believed a word that jerkwad said, he wouldn’t have left our conversation with a jug of ice water poured down the front of his pants”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey finish their rehearsal and make it to the Sheldrake!
> 
> This chapter was tough because I suck at describing dance movements (great choice of au's for that, I know) but it was also really fun because I love the lake scene more than I love myself. 
> 
> The next chapter will have some sensitive matters and character harm, so I'm just pre-warning before we get there!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments & validation, please! <3

**CHAPTER FIVE: hey, hey baby!  
** **_C'mon baby, give me a whirl_ **

Davey sat cross-legged as Jack ventured out onto a fallen tree trunk which had bridged itself across a stream which ran a little further beneath at a steady pace. He stood and faced Davey from the centre of the trunk; bare feet close together and arms spread wide to aid in his balancing and levelled his breathing.

“Now” Jack began “the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance”

He foolishly decides to emphasise this point by doing a simple jump, and almost falls face-first into the lake after doing so, leading to him to hastily try and gather his balance again whilst Davey sat unsure on what to do other than how he can help Jack go and fish himself back out of the lake.

“Woah, Woah” He held his arms out again and regains his balance and smiles at Davey, who now looked relieved and laughs. “I got it now!” Jack remarks triumphantly, taking a few confident steps forward to prove his point.

“So where’d you learn how to be a dancer?” Davey enquires from his spot amongst the trees, brushing the dead leaves and moss away from his own bare feet - Jack had insisted that this was more effective, as your bare feet are more flexible to work with. 

He keeps his eyes on Jack as the other man briefly considers his reply, then moves to sit himself down on the log cross-legged, subconsciously readying Davey for a storytime. “Well Medda got me the job here as a busboy three years ago, I had dropped out of high school cus I had problems concentrating and with my behaviour, and she didn’t want to see me fall in with the wrong crowd, so she told me that no son of hers was gonna fall into the unemployment line”

“Wait...Medda is your mother?”

“Adoptive, but that’s another tale” he deflected, continuing his story “I was seventeen and waited on the breakfast tables during the mornings before I was then trusted to hold some crafts lessons in the afternoon whilst Medda entertained the stage. It was during my second spring here that this guy came into this luncheonette one day and we were all sittin’ around doin’ nothin’. And the guy says that this fella Arthur Murray was givin’ a test for new instructors, and if you passed, they teach you all these different dances. Show you how to break ‘em down, teach em” Davey nods at this. 

A glint of mischief made its way into Jack’s eyes as he cautiously stood back up and planted his feet in a lunge position, his left leg forward bent, his right was back straight. He held out his arms for balance before bringing one hand forward to point at Davey with flair.

“What?” the Jacobs boy asks before Jack make s the same ‘come-hither’ finger motion as before. “No”

“Come on!” Jack insists, holding his hands and hauling Davey to his feet, walking backwards as he brought Davey further out onto the log, the other boy moving to grasp Jack’s forearms with another outburst of laughter as he too almost slipped.

“There, you got it” Jack praises as Davey finds his centre of balance and begins to hold himself upright. “Can you do this?”

Maintaining his even frame, Jack began alternatively shaking his arms up and down in a very Charlie Brown esque manner, motioning for Davey to copy him; Davey does with a wide smile.

“See Dave, now this is dancing” The pair then grabbed ahold of each other and practised the same footwork that they had been familiar with for the past week, the log making their steps more cautious but their feet were firmly planted. 

* * *

Shortly after their mini dance party atop the moss-covered trunk, they soon found themselves situated in the middle of a large grass field around 15 feet away from each other. Jack had just run through the steps of their lift and just told Davey to go for it.

“Okay Davey, look straight at me when you run. Go, go!” he urged and the boy ran towards him after a minutes hesitation, halting around 2 feet away and bending his knees before jumping up slightly, Jack caught hold of his slim hips and pulled him up. Davey was easy to lift, but they lacked momentum and only reached Jack lifting Davey’s thighs to meet Jack’s chin.

“Okay, good first try” Jack celebrated, moving further backwards and giving them the same amount of distance as before. “Now go again and try it faster, come on!”

Davey managed to speed himself up slightly the second time around and Jack succeeded in lifting him up even higher, just not over his head enough so that Jack could hold him up. But they were getting close.

“Come on Davey, we can do it. You’ll only hurt me if you don’t trust me” Jack explains, hurrying backwards to increase the distance again, his determination growing as he saw Davey getting closer and closer to experiencing his first lift “Go, go, go!”

Davey all but barrelled towards him at the instruction, an equal amount of fervour, and Jack found himself without enough reaction time to lift Davey above his head, only up to his chest before he fell backwards from the force, Davey let out an inhuman shriek. Both landed on the floor with a thud, Jack flat on his back laughing and slightly winded from Davey’s feminine scream and unintended tackle; Davey straddling Jack’s stomach, doubled over laughing as well, his face in the grass beside Jack’s head.

“Okay, different approach” Jack wheezed from beneath Davey, who gathered his strength again and lifted himself off of Jack before helping him to his feet. “The best place to practice lifts is in the water”

* * *

The cold water of the lake felt amazing on Davey’s flushed skin, his pants and white t-shirt were both submerged underwater and clung to his skin rather uncomfortably, but it gave him something to focus on other than the fact that Jack was shirtless opposite him. He was muscled and tan, and now dripping with lake water, so forgive Davey for getting distracted.

Jack clutches Davey by his hips and Davey holds his shoulders, bringing them back to the task at hand. “Just bend your knees and, and..go”

He was above Jack’s head, his arms coming out at his side and his legs locking one over the other at the ankles in the form that Jack had shown him, he was almost scared to breathe.

“Good. Now hold the position, hold it Dave” Davey felt his body begin to tremble and his centre was knocked off “Don’t break! Don’t break!”

Jack’s calls for Davey to remain above his head were ineffective and they both tumbled into the water, in a similar way that they did in the grass; though the blow was a lot easier on their bodies this time around.

“Let’s do it again” Jack calls as Davey swims back around to meet him, fixing Davey’s skewed collar and smoothing down the shirt, his hands coming to rest on Davey’s hips again. “Alright, one, two, three”

The second time around, Davey falters slightly in the jump, causing Jack to do most of the leg work “Oh, sorry” he apologises, tightening his frame in the air.

“No, you’re good. Just keep- No! No- Don’t!”

They both let out yelps as they end up in the drink yet again, the laughter running through them again as they got back into position.

“Come on Dave, you’re getting better” Jack informs, wiping his nose of the water that had gotten up there before his hands resumed their position. “One more time, straight over my head. Go!”

* * *

“I just can’t believe that it’s tonight” Davey relents to Smalls as the pair walked a hurried pace towards the dance rehearsal room for the final run-through and costume fitting.

Jack’s friend Buttons had done them all a solid and had altered one of the older costumes in storage to fit Davey’s lithe frame. It was a coral coloured shirt which will be tucked into a tight pair of black pants to set him aside from Jack’s black tux.

“Look, the Sheldrake’s minutes away and you’ll change in the car” Jasmine smiles, the elderly woman who Davey recognises as the woman who trampled his feet during his first dance lesson exits one of the rehearsal rooms and her purse tumbles to the floor, its contents spilling across the concrete.

“Mrs Schumacher!” Jasmine called, grabbing Davey’s wrist and hastening towards the woman, who was trying to pick up the tangled heap which were her belongings. “Hey, wait, we’ll help you!”

“Such junk, such junk” the woman muses, accepting the help as Davey scooped up her stuff, taking note of the three wallets the woman held.

_did she not trust banks?_

Mrs Schumacher had grabbed Jasmine's hand and left Davey to pick up her stuff “Benny Bernstein’s dancing school, that’s where I went. George Burns was a teacher” she boasts as her husband comes out the same door. The pair obviously coming from a dance lesson, Davey handed over her purse.

“Thank you, young man”

“You’re welcome” Davey beamed before she was rushed away by her husband and he and Smalls went inside.

* * *

“I’ll just keep my shoulders down, my head up...frame locked, stay on my toes....” Davey was running through the little bits of advice that Smalls and Jack had drilled into his mind this past week to keep his anxiety at bay as Smalls completed the last bits of pinning and sewing on his outfit for Buttons, who was currently unavailable. “What if I forget the steps?”

Jasmine sighs as Davey deflates “You pull up, watch your frame. And remember, let him lead you” She finished the last couple of stitches on his cuff and used her fabric scissors to cut the thread, moving around to face the man who was looking at himself in the mirror. 

“I’m just afraid that I’ll forget to spike, get dizzy and fall flat on my face in front of a crowd of hundreds...” Davey dwelled before he physically shook off the negative energy, knowing that he will only jinx himself, “No. I _don’t_ look at my feet, keep my head up, my eyes open...tension in my arms, my frame lock, seat pulled up-“

“Thanks, Davey”

Jasmine’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and Davey's eyes cast down to meet hers, taking note of how glassy they now looked “I-I just want you to know that I don’t sleep around...whatever Oscar may have told you...I thought he loved me...” Davey sat down on the seat that he had been stood on when Smalls pinned his pants, grateful that no needles were stabbing his ass once he did so. He pulled her hands into his own and gave her a small smile.

“If I believed a word that jerkwad said, he wouldn’t have left our conversation with a jug of ice water poured down the front of his pants” This remark earns a tearful laugh from Smalls as Davey squeezes her hands in a comforting manner.

“I just wanted you to know that” she concludes, her gaze turning down to their clasped hands before she let out a small whimper. “I’m scared...I’m so scared, Davey”

He stands and gently tugs the girl into a hug, her head coming to rest against Davey’s chest and he cradles her in a similar way as to how he had seen Jack do when she’s upset. “Don’t worry Jas. You’ll be fine, you’ll be perfectly fine”

* * *

There was a loud buzz coming from the main hall as guests made their way inside. 

“Hey, how about a dance later,” A random, young, and handsome waiter asked Sarah as she made her way towards the dinner hall, dressed in a beautiful pale green dress and shawl, her hair styled in a high bun and white closed-toe heels on her feet. “Could be, who knows?” she flirts back, now that Oscar had been somewhat ignoring her. The waiter walked inside as she patiently awaited the arrival of the rest of her family.

It was during her wait that she then saw Davey hurry towards her, not dressed how he would be if he was going to be joining them for dinner. Instead of his usually preppy get up, he wore a pair of cropped black pants, cinched with a belt of the same colour, paired with a far too unbuttoned white shirt beneath, and a pair of black chucks.

“Sarah” he pants, having run here from Jack’s car, the engine was still running. “You just have to do something for me”

“No, I don’t just have to do anything” Sarah argues back before Davey cuts her off again.

“Just tell Mom and Dad that I have a headache and that I’ll be asleep so leave me be, okay?” he breathes out, not even waiting for a reply as he speeds back in the direction that he ran here from. “Bye!” he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.

_Let’s get this show on the road_

* * *

“The Sheldrake Hotel is proud to present, Jack Kelly and partner in ‘Mambo Magic’”

The lights of the Sheldrake’s stage blinded Davey temporarily as they shocked into life at the announcer's voice, Jack was behind him in their starting position and brought Davey’s tense arm up next to his head and whispered gently in his ear above the sound of their dance music “Relax”. And Davey did to the best of his ability, letting out a shaky exhale as they began the first spin.

The initial two eight counts went well, which made sense to Davey, as that was the one thing that got drilled into his mind for the entirety of the first day of rehearsal, the complex footwork ingrained in his muscle memory like the hand-jive from middle school. His steps were clean and he had succeeded in not yet stepping on Jack's feet and he could see that he was doing good through the small smile that now played across Jack's lips. 

However, it was after that safety blanket of coordination that Davey began to overthink everything he did, very much aware of his long figure, locked frame, and clumsy footwork, whilst remaining eager to do a good enough job with Jack so that Jasmine could get her bonus. She had helped them so much during rehearsal and he wanted to make sure her work hadn't gone to waste. 

His mind then fell to Jasmine, both he and Jack had crushed her in hugs before they had set off for the Sheldrake with promises of an incredible performance she would’ve wanted to see, and now he just hoped her procedure was as quick and painless as possible; the doctor was supposed to be good.

“Wrong way” Jack’s harsh whisper knocked Davey out of his thoughts as he stopped his spin facing away, Jack held onto his wrist and realigned them and the pair continued their movements. His eyes were fixed on Jacks and he felt reassured at Jack’s smile, this could be going so much worse. _He Jinxed it._ “Okay, you ready for the lift?” Jack asks in a hushed tone as he pulled towards Davey and held their arms up in a bridge formation, the latter responding with a small nod as they broke apart, standing either side of the stage near the wings where Jack jerked his outstretched hands towards him and muttered.”Come on”

Davey sped towards Jack at a decent pace, but at the last second faltered instead of jumping. Causing Jack to stop the other man with a soft hand on his stomach and hip and they, more Davey than Jack, had officially fluffed the lift.

_He just had to go and jinx it._

The hard work from Tuesday was gone, just like that and Davey felt like crap for letting his fear get to him, neither Jack nor Smalls faltered when they danced, they exude confidence and trust in their partner and Davey was too weak to do the same. 

He looked down naturally, ashamed to meet Jack's eyes, and a long finger came and hooked itself beneath his chin to bring his gaze back up. Jack's eyes were kind and understanding and they began the next set of footwork before performing the smaller lift, an elevated spin where Davey brought his legs up in a lax version of the splits. His flexibility wasn't good enough for a full split, but hey were back on track. 

The last parts of the dance were decent by Davey's standard after the mistaken lift, and they managed to land their finishing positions without the risk of injury. Earning a decent level of applause from the Sheldrake guests as a result. Some even standing to clap as Jack brought Davey to the front of the stage for a standing bow side by side.

It was it this moment that Davey became very grateful for the supportive grasp on his arm, as his legs turned to jelly once he had spotted an elderly couple take their seats near the front of the stage around a small table; they were the same elderly couple that he had seen and spoken to from Pulitzer's and now he needed to leave. Jack must have noticed them too, as he hurried Davey off of the stage and towards the owner round back to receive their pay.

* * *

 _"...because wherever you are now, I want you to look at the sky, look at those stars, what a show! Here are the drifters"_ The radio buzzed softly around the two men as they drove along in silence. 

Jack sat in the front of his Chevy, now changed into an army green button-down but with his same black dress pants, as Davey used the back seats as a makeshift dressing room, the pair were making their way back to Pulitzer’s to check in on Jasmine and give her the bonus, a whopping $80 each.

“You know what Dave” Jack began, looking in the rearview mirror to meet Davey’s eyes as the latter buttoned his white shirt over his chest “You did well. You worked hard and you helped us out a bunch”

“I saw that old couple, the Schumacher’s and I thought that was it” Davey huffed in response, a relieved smile filling his face.

“Me too” Jack laughs “Me too. You know, by the second turn, you really had it”

“But I didn’t do the lift” he couldn’t help but feel dejected over that; he and Jack had worked hard for that lift.

“Don’t even dwell on that” Jack lightly scolded “You did good Dave, really well.”

“Thanks” He bashfully replied before making his way over the middle console to sit in the passenger seat beside Jack, the gentle lull of ‘some kind of wonderful’ by the Drifters filling the comfortable silence that settled over them. Neither spoke as they pulled into the resort or parked outside the staff cabins, Jack even making a playful show of opening Davey’s door like a gentleman; they shared a grin.

This almost blissful reprieve after six days of gruelling rehearsal didn’t last long, as Sean came from one of the staff cabins, his shirt stained, eyes wide and hair in disarray. “Jack!”

“Spot, you good?”

“No, come on man, it’s Smalls!” Davey didn’t miss the horrific realisation that it was dark blood that stained the bottom half of Sean’s white t-shirt.

_What the hell had happened?_


	6. chapter six: cry to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smalls needs a local doctor, and Davey knows where to find one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter and may go back in after I've completed this and re-edit it, but I hope you enjoy.  
> There's a touch of medical jargon, description of injury, and some mentions of standpoints on abortion, so just be wary of reading this.  
> (gets a lil nsfw at the end but not sm*t levels)  
> Kudos, comments, and validation, please! <3

**CHAPTER SIX: cry to me  
_well, here I am, my honey, c’mon baby, cry to me._**

All three of them ran towards Jasmine’s cabin, a lot of the entertainment staff were outside looking worried, and this whole situation made Davey sick to his stomach as they pushed past the concerned bodies towards the bedroom. Placed on top of the bed, laid a very pale and fragile Jasmine, her eyes alight with fear and panic as her clammy hands grasped at her stomach. The sheets around her were covered in her own blood and her pain-filled groans circulating as the only sound, everyone else was stunned to silence.

“She refused to go to the hospital” Spot explained, as Jack sat beside Small’s shaking frame on the bed, mindful of the stains. “She said the hospital would call the police, she made me promise. He didn’t use no ether, nothing”

“I thought you said the guy was a real M.D?” Davey cried in horror, as he came to the realisation that this was the procedure his father’s money paid for. He is the reason that Small’s is like this.

“He had a dirty knife and a folding table” Sean called back “I could hear her screams in the hallway, I swear to you Jack, I tried to get in, I tried!”

Sean was fighting back tears at this point, seemingly reliving the pain that Small’s endured from a witness perspective. Davey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as the blonde with cigarette from before pulled him into a warm embrace, Sean’s head burrowing in the crook of his neck. The blonde gave Davey a weak smile, which he returned.

He looked over the room, searching for answers in how to help the small frail body on the bed, and then it dawned on him.

Smalls needs a local doctor, and Davey knows where to find one.

He soon ran from the room as Jack coos “It’s all right, Jackie’s here” in the trembling girl's ear, wiping her sweat-soaked brow; and started towards his own cabin, taking every step two at a time.

* * *

His entire family was sound asleep when he came through the door and he immediately decided to make a B-line straight for his parent’s bedroom, picking up his father’s medical bag that sat by the door in case of an emergency, which Davey thought was more than warranted in this case.

He shook Mayer’s shoulder and jolted the older man awake, his panting and soaking body from running alarming his father as he rubbed his eyes of sleep and stared at his terrified son through the dark.

”What? What is it Davey?” his father croaked, sitting upright and pulling back the covers. Davey handed him his shoes “Is it Sarah? Les?”

“No” Davey chokes out, praying that his father will be able to help Jasmine, he just had to be able to.

* * *

“Excuse me, excuse me!” Mayer called, parting the staff members who congregated both inside and outside the cabin and made his way through. “Everybody clear out, please!”

He hurries straight towards Jasmine on the bed, and Jack quickly moves away to give the doctor room. Mayer pulls Jasmine’s bangs away from her face and begins to prod and poke the wound on the girl’s stomach with gloved fingers to gather a greater understanding of what he’s dealing with.

A wave of pity rolls over him as he jabs a particularly sensitive spot and the girl lets out a low and painful whine, her body instinctively curling in on itself as she does so. His heart broke for her.

“Yes I know that hurts” he directs towards the girl, Jasmine, Davey had told him her name was, trying to distract himself from the fact that she wasn’t much older than Sarah “We’re going to take good care of that sweetheart”

He begins to dig around in his bag for a numbing injection and looks up towards the group of onlookers “Who is responsible for this girl?”

“I am” calls a voice, Mayer looks around to see a boy in a green shirt addressing him, hiding his alarm as that man now had his hand clasped around his son’s. Davey, in turn, had his other hand around this boy’s forearm. “Please, is she-?”

“I need you all out of here so I can effectively help this girl” he interrupts, waving a hand towards the group, who dispersed and tried not to stare as Davey led this man out by their clasped hands. There were bigger issues currently.

* * *

Mayer worked for around 45 minutes and treated the girl to the best of his ability, numbing, stitching, and repairing the barbaric damage that some so-called doctor had conducted to such a young woman for a price. Unlike most doctors he worked with, Mayer had no issue with the idea of abortion, as he believed no woman should be forced to carry a child she doesn’t want. If anything, this poor girl could be a poster child for how abortions should be performed by real doctors in a clinical setting, to ensure no one’s life is put at stake by back-alley abortions.

He called one of the girl’s female friends, Sniper - it appeared all of the young people surrounding this cabin had weird names, into the room to help her change into a warm and dry set of pyjamas in the adjoining bathroom. Whilst he took it upon himself to fix up the bed and remake it as best he could so that she didn’t have to sleep in her own blood. Tucking her in afterwards, mindful of her stomach, he handed her friend a bottle of pain medication with strict instructions on when to take it to ensure she dealt with little to no pain as she recovered.

It was once Smalls was settled back into bed, warm, safe, and slightly loopy from the leftover morphine shot that Mayer bid her farewell.

“I shall keep my visit a secret” he tells the girl, sitting beside her and placing his freshly washed supplies back into his bag “But I will be dropping by tomorrow to check in on your recovery and how your body is accepting the stitches”

The girl looked so grateful that she had tears in her eyes.

“Dr Jacobs, I’m sorry that this was what your money was paid for. I thought that I was going to die tonight, but you saved me, I’m going to be okay” 

_This was what that $250 paid for? How could David be so stupid!_

He schooled his expression and decided to let his anger out outside, “You are going to be more than okay” he reassured her, hand resting over hers which laid out at her side over the blanket. “You just need to rest”

Small’s other hand enclosed itself over Mayer’s and she gave him another teary smile before a large yawn broke across her face.

“Goodnight doc”

“Goodnight Jasmine”

* * *

“Hey doc” the young man who collected their bags on the first day rushed forward with his hand outstretched, Mayer took it “Thanks a lot”

Another hand came forward and Mayer saw that it belonged to that same green shirt clad boy from before “Dr Jacobs, I don’t know how to possibly thank you...”

The words die on Jack’s lips as the doctor who just saved his best friend’s life walks past him, ignoring his hand in favour of grabbing Davey’s upper arm and wrenching his son away from the crowd; starting down the steps away from the cabins at almost a breakneck speed. Leaving the crowd looking confused before they each began slotting themselves through the door to check on Smalls, Jack reluctantly following once Davey left his line of sight. 

Meanwhile, Davey fought to keep up with his father, who had since let go of his arm but still sped ahead, his anger coming through his heavy steps.

“Is that what my money paid for?” Mayer seethed in a tone that Davey had never heard him use. His normally calm and collected father was pissed beyond measure.

“I-I’m sorry, I never meant to lie—“

“You’re not the person that I thought you were David” the disappointment in his voice was palpable and it swathed Davey like an uncomfortably thick blanket on a hot day. His father had never been disappointed in him.

“I’m not sure who you are anymore; I don’t want you to have anything to do with those people”

“But dad I—“

“-Nothing! You’re to have nothing to do with them ever again David!” Mayer left no room for his son to explain himself and Davey stood shocked at the outburst. “I won’t tell your mother about this. Right now, I’m going to bed. Scrub that glittery crap off of your face before your mother sees you!”

And with that Mayer left Davey alone in the middle of the path leading to the staff cabins, thundering off back to his family. Davey’s stomach dropped and he bit his lips to halt any tears.

He couldn’t go back home tonight, he couldn’t face his father again and see that look of disgust anytime soon.

His feet carried him back up the steps to the staff cabins; he remembered where Jack’s was after last Monday when the instructor had asked Davey to meet him there before they both set off to a more hidden dance room that was hard to find but guaranteed to be empty. It was Jacks door his feet found.

* * *

Smalls was going to be okay, Davey’s father was nothing short of a miracle worker and Jack thanked every lucky star he could see from his cabin window that she had made it out of this ordeal alive. She was tucked up warm and sleeping when he had left, Sniper laying beside her to keep watch during the first night, and once he found himself on the outside of Small’s door, a wave of exhaustion hit him.

Not physical exhaustion, the adrenaline kick he gets after dancing in front of an audience was still alive in his veins, but emotional. He had almost lost his best friend tonight, and Davey had risked his relationship with his father to save her.

Davey was full of surprises.

It was evident that boy whom he had danced with tonight was so much different than the choir boy wallflower Jack had been introduced to that night in that hot dance room.

The Davey that he knew now was passionate, stubborn and had a heart too big for his own good.

He had practically jumped at the chance to get Jasmine the money and Jack had mocked him for it, yet he still remained strong and defiant, eyes filled with fire and chin held high. It also became evident to Jack that he wasn’t afraid to push himself when they trained and was always willing to sit back and learn from Jack; he truly listened and cared about what he had to say.

At first, he had assumed that Davey occupied his mind rent-free because he was some rich kid who was too naive for his own good, _and_ he knew Small’s secret – which he could spill to anyone. But he never did, he was just a sweet guy with good morals who had spent the first week of his vacation, helping a woman whom he had just met make her appointment and put a lot of effort into learning a whole new skill in order to do it.

Simply put, Davey was good and selfless, and Jack could not stop thinking about him even after their days filled with dance and rehearsal. His optimistic outlook on the world was refreshing to experience in a life filled with uncertainty and pain and Jack knew he had it bad for the kid for his personality alone.

_This means, it also didn’t help that he was easily the hottest person Jack had ever seen._

Vapid beauty was something that Jack was unfortunately well versed in. Like a lot of pretty women often came to Pulitzer’s with enough money in their hand for an ‘extra dance lesson’ or two, alongside a neglectful husband who is conveniently out of the picture during the later hours of the night, and Jack had assumed that the same went for all the good looking guests who had given him the time of day. But, again, Davey was different.

He was tall, slender, and elegant. His sharp features a sculpture of beauty whenever he smiled or laughed at Jack’s antics to get him to understand a dance move. Freckles covered his skin in a light spattering, and Jack fought his want to kiss them when he saw Davey in the lake that day. But his outside beauty simply acted as an accurate cover for the wonderful soul you will find beneath.

He was hot, kind, and had a heart of gold that Jack found himself falling over. And he was falling fast.

“Jack?”

A voice called his name through the door followed by a rapt knock on the wood, which prompted Jack to stop his mental aerobics and staring match with the window and answer the damn door.

On the other side stood Davey, he looked as drained as Jack felt, but he still wore the coral coloured glitter that Smalls had spread on his cheeks before the Sheldrake.

God the Sheldrake felt like a lifetime ago now.

“Can I come in?” Davey asks, his eyes were locked on Jacks in a way that makes the latter unable to do anything but pull the door open and gestured for him to enter, suddenly well aware of the fact that he had rid himself of his shirt once he came back from Smalls’ place, set on going to bed to sleep off this awful night.

His room was filled with the junk that he had collected over the past few summers at Pulitzer’s, creates of art supplies from the crafts sessions he used to hold, a clothing rail filled with his everything dance clothes he wore in rehearsal, and a stack of vinyl records perched beside the player Medda had gifted him for his last birthday. It was small and crowded, but it meant he was away from old man Joe’s scathing gaze or the uptight guests who decide it’s their right to pinch and grab his body, so he liked the seclusion if his room.

“Sorry about the mess” Jack bashfully apologises, rushing to move some things off of a chair for Davey to sit down on. “I got a—I guess it’s not a great room; you probably got a great room”

“No, it’s a great room!” Davey compliments, assisting Jack in moving some things when his eyes catch a painting of a sunset amongst the clutter. “You do this?”

“What? Oh—uh yeah, it’s supposed to be Santa Fe. It’s just junk though, here I’ll move it”

“It’s not junk” Davey blurts, his brows furrowed “What? You weren’t happy enough being an amazing dancer, you just had to add talented artist to the mix?” he jests and Jack scoffs.

“All right Davey, it’s just a bunch of sand, it’s nothing special” he takes the painting from Davey’s hands and moves to turn off the record player in the corner.

“No, leave it on” Davey requests and Jack does so before coming to sit next to him. “I’m sorry about the way in which my father treated you”

“No, your father was great. He was great. I mean, the way in which he helped Smalls—”

“I mean the way he was with you, Jack. It’s really me it has to do with” Davey explains, his hands coming down to tug at a loose thread on his pants and averting his eyes. “Jack, I came here, because my father—“

“No, Dave, the way he saved her—I could never think of doing that. That truly was something. I mean, I now get why people treat me like I’m nothin’ because _I am_ nothin’. I am, when you compare the shit I do to that” He leant his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. He had felt so helpless seeing Smalls in that room, and if it weren’t for Davey and his dad, God knows what would’ve happened.

“That’s not true” Davey scolds, hand coming to rest on Jack’s arm to ground him and stop him spiralling “You, you’re everything”

Jack exhales sharply “You don’t understand the way it is for someone like me. Last month I’m eatin’ candy to stay alive, then this month women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets just for breathin’” Davey’s hand stayed in place but Jack had brought his head up to level him with a gaze. “I’m balancin’ on shit and like that—“ he snaps his fingers to accentuate his point “I can be down there again”

“No, that’s not the way it is. It doesn’t have to be that way”

“You know what?” Jack was standing now and rounded on Davey “I’ve never known anyone like you, you really think that you can make the world a better place, don’t you? I mean, somebody’s lost, you find ‘em, somebody’s bleedin’—”

“Yeah, yeah, I go and get my dad...just like you said” Davey looks down and Jack kicks himself for being so cruel with that initial comment so long ago.

“Hey, that took a lot of guts to go to him” Jack reassures him “You really aren’t scared of anything—“

“Me?! I’m scared of everything, I’m scared of what I saw, of what I did, of who I am” Jack paced away from Davey so he wouldn’t have to look at the man beating himself up over something that wasn’t in any way his fault. Davey continues his outburst.

“But most of all, I’m scared of walking out of here and never feeling for the rest of my whole life...the way I feel when I’m with you, Jack”

“Pshaw Davey” Jack scoffs at this, hands coming to settle on his hips “You don’t really mean that. You’re gonna find some pretty lil' lady in the city and marry her and forget all about the angry, asshole of a dance teacher you met when you were eighteen”

“Shows what you know” Davey scorns in return “You’re right, you are an asshole, but I’m a gay man Jack who can’t get you out of my damn mind” This rendered Jack speechless.

Being with Jack was freeing for Davey; he wasn’t lying.

Jack expected nothing but respect and honesty, and Davey was willing to give it to him in spades. He initially had just trusted Jack when it came to lifts and leading, but he then found himself trusting him with more sensitive details whenever he delved into a deeper childhood story while they stopped for lunch, or whenever he explained his main fears for Small’s as they warmed down at night after a long dance session and the conversation drifted.

He and Jack had been thrown together within this terrifying situation for Smalls. But if he was completely honest, he was grateful he got to meet Jack.

Jack allowed him to be loud, and stubborn, and angry. He embraced Davey no matter what mood they’re both in and they worked so well as a pair, Davey couldn’t imagine his life without him.

He just couldn’t let Jack go without making his feelings known.

Jack and Davey were staring at each other, the latter panting from the remnants of his rant, when the record ‘Cry to me’ by Solomon Burke started on the player, and Davey stood to meet the other man.

“Dance with me” He whispers, his eyes inescapable as he pulled Jack’s hands into his own.

“What? Here?” Jack asks, voice equally as subdued.

“Right here” Davey all but gasps and suddenly Jack’s clothing feels too hot.

Davey places his hands so that Jack is holding his hips before moving his own up along Jack’s taught shoulder muscles to then play with the curls on the back of Jacks' neck, the action bringing them straight back to last week and the heat of that moment. Jack was eager to get Davey back to that same debauched state.

They began to rock their bodies and sway gently to the music before Davey leans back at the hips with his arms still on Jack’s shoulders, in a more sensual rendition of the starting move of their mambo. His long neck showcased as he does so and Jack keeps a firm grip on the other man to ensure he stays upright. 

He slowly brings himself back up and Jack moves to bury his head in the crook of Davey’s neck, the pair pulling themselves impossibly closer and slotting their legs together before moving back to swinging side to side, the gentle thrum of the music dictating their rhythm.

Jack has to bite back a gasp as Davey nudged his head up and planted a hot kiss on his neck, much like how he had done back in that dance room, right on top of Jack’s Adam’s apple. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Davey’s lips on his skin before bracing an arm across the other man’s back, with a large hand around his thigh, lifting his leg and leaning Davey back so he could get a good look at his face.

Davey’s eyes were half-lidded, pupils were blown, beneath long eyelashes as he met Jack’s own longing gaze. He had a hot red blush tinting his pale cheeks which delved deeper down his neck towards his visible collar bones beneath his half-buttoned, white shirt.

Before he could admire any more, Davey pulls his own body upright again and begins to round Jack’s shirtless form, his still glossed lips nipping at the hot flesh of Jack’s shoulders and back. Coming back around and letting his right hand drop towards Jack’s ass, gripping it firmly and observing Jack’s reaction through his eyelashes, looking way too innocent for what he had just done, Jack felt himself go dizzy.

Davey’s hands come to rest back on Jack’s shoulders and the latter cannot take it anymore, he smoothes his hands down the span of Davey’s body and makes a grab for the bottom of his shirt. Starting to slowly pluck it out from where it is currently tucked within Davey’s pants, the other man holds his slender arms upright and Jack takes initiative, pulling the loose and partly unbuttoned garment away from the heated skin and throwing it somewhere in the room, neither caring where it fell.

He then grants his hands permission to slip down Davey’s still upright arms, which drop slowly back down as Jack does so, and lets them linger either side of Davey’s long neck. His eyes drop towards the parted, shining lips before him and take the plunge, pulling Davey forward via his neck and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, the other man responding with an equal amount of vigour with his hands pawing at Jack’s hips, bringing their lower halves back together again.

Jack lets out a guttural moan and pulls away from Davey, softly chuckling as the Jacobs boy desperately tries to chase Jack’s lips after the kiss, their foreheads coming together in a more sensitive gesture, eyes fixed on each other’s as they regained a calmer breathing pattern.

“Hi” Davey mumbles, suddenly shy against Jack as the latter rubs a strong finger against his delicate jawline.

“Hi yourself, gorgeous” Jack compliments, basking in the joy Davey’s fiery blush and downturned gaze give him, the other man was still breathless from their kiss and Jack can’t help but wonder if he was his first.

“Don’t lie, Jack, you’ll kill the mood”

“I ain’t lying, pretty boy. You’re beautiful, and just looking at your face puts me in the mood” Jack confidently remarks and Davey bows his head, lips coming down again to nip and peck at Jack’s pulse point.

“flirt...You’re too hot and charming for your own good, Kelly” he mumbles against tanned shin, vibrations tickling his lips as a laugh escapes Jack, beautiful dimples and all on show.

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, that’s ohhh—“ Davey’s teasing tone is cut off with a whine as Jack grinds himself down, strong hands clamping like vices down on Davey’s hip bones as they bring themselves impossibly close again. “Fuck, Jack. Please...”

That God damn pleading tone paired with a curse word out of such a pretty and pristine mouth sends all blood south at a pace that makes Jack go shaky once more.

“Davey...Davey, am I your first?” Jack chokes out, his hands bringing Davey’s face away from his neck to meet his eyes. The poor boy looked a wreck already and they hadn’t done anything.

“Yes, but I want you to be...please” His eyes showed no restraint as far as Jack could tell, but he wanted to be sure. Davey deserved to be cherished, not forced before he was ready.

“Davey, I need you to be sure. We don’t have to do anything more. If you’re not one hundred percent comfortable with anything more than this we can just kiss 'til your hearts content”

“Jack” His voice was less pleading and a lot more logical sounding to Jack’s ears “I appreciate your concern, but I’m ready. And I want it to be you...Only you...”

“I-if at any point you feel unsure—” It was Davey’s turn to cut off the other’s remark as he ground his hip against Jack’s crotch and kissed him deeply, swallowing the deep moan that came as a result.

“Jack, I want you in any capacity. Stop hesitating, you’re the one I want to do this with, and as long as you’ll have me, I want you to fuck me” His volume drops to a whisper “Now.”

“Yes, sir” Jack looks down and lazily grins, hauling Davey up by his thighs, which in turn elicits a very manly squeal from the latter’s mouth as they made their way over towards Jack’s double bed in the corner of the room.

_Jack taught Davey a lot that night._


	7. chapter seven: you don't own me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was that comment where it dawned on Davey that his entire family hadn’t acknowledged him once in the past hour, and he had a feeling that they wouldn’t miss his company while he spent his time with someone who would. So in one quick action, he pulled himself away from the table and tugged his raincoat over his shoulders, hood already up when doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the angst of the last chapter, I now bring you soft fluff bookending some awkward family interactions and Smalls being loved by her mama Medda.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Validation, please! <3

**CHAPTER SEVEN: you don’t own me.  
 _Don't say I can't go with other boys_**

The following morning, Davey woke up grasped in a pair of strong arms and couldn’t hide his smile, Jack had been so considerate and attentive last night and it left the Jacobs boy feeling treasured and happy as the sunlight began to stream through the window of Jack’s cabin. He wished that he could stay like this all day, wrapped up in the arms of someone who made him feel safe and secure, blocking out the outside world; the mere thought of Jack made his stomach fill with butterflies and all he wanted was to feel this way forever.   
  
But he couldn’t, he needed to go home and face his father.

Oh God, his father. He had been so disappointed in Davey that it physically hurt, and his throat felt like it was closing up at the memory.

“Dave, it’s too early to be thinking” A gruff, sleep-dosed voice mumbled next to Davey’s ear, bringing him back to the happy moment they were in. “I can practically hear your brain working”

“I have to go and face my father” Davey confesses, his voice tight and Jack began gently kissing the back of his neck to reassure him.

“Did he give you a hard time last night?”

“He wasn’t nasty or anything. He just looked disappointed...It’s something I have never really seen from him?” Davey mumbled, turning to face Jack whilst drawing patterns along the arm which was draped around his middle, “I mean, even when I messed up as a kid, he always had an air of understanding around him and let me explain, but last night he didn’t want to listen. I know I messed up royally, a-and that nearly caused Jasmine t-to—“ he had started to well up and Jack brought him close, kissing his temple.

“Hey, hey, none of us could’ve predicted what happened last night. You saved Smalls by getting your father to help. Don’t you even for a second think that this was your fault, Dave”

“But it was, I gave her the money—A-and—“

“And Spot found out about the doctor, I called and booked the appointment for her, hell, Oscar fucking Delancey was the one to get her knocked up in the first place, no one is completely blameless here, but you’re the reason that she’s still here”

Davey buried his head in Jack’s chest and sighed as he felt fingers start to lovingly comb through his hair. “Go and see her today, she’ll be glad to see you, Dave...”

“Hmm..." Davey responds with half a non-committal grunt, half a hum of relief from the scalp massage he was getting. "I’ll come around lunch to avoid my father; he wants me to steer clear of you guys”

“Good job you did doing that” Jack snorts, running a teasing line down Davey’s back.

“Oh fuck off, Jack” Davey laughs into Jack’s chest before settling back down and lazing in the morning sun as best he could before breakfast.

* * *

“Singers, dancer, actors, this is your lucky day! Auditions for the annual Pulitzer end-of-the-season talent show are starting in the playhouse” the announcer’s voice rang over the tense silence that shrouded the Jacob’s breakfast table, Mayer refusing to even look in Davey’s general direction. Les was shovelling down cereal, Sarah was drawing some designs in her sketchbook, and his mother was tending to Les to ensure he didn't choke. 

“Everyone going to be in the show?” a very perky Katherine bounds up to the table, unaware of the subdued mood, hand wrapped around a clipboard

“Actually, we're leaving tomorrow” Mayer speaks up for the first time that morning “miss the weekend traffic”

“But we’re paid up ‘til Monday,” Esther tells her husband, and Sarah starts to protest.

“Dad, and miss the show?”

“I said we’re leaving tomorrow” Mayer affirms, but Sarah isn’t having it.

“Kath has me doing costumes, come on dad” She brandishes the beautiful sketch of a blue cocktail dress that she had been working on this morning. 

“It’s the big event” Katherine backs her up “We need Sarah’s talents to make the show unforgettable. People bring their own arrangements. You guys really don’t want to miss it. Oh and Davey? When you have a minute, I’d like to have your help with props” and with that, the redhead walks away.

“Mayer, why would you want to leave early?” Esther asks, spreading jam on Les’ toast for him whilst the young boy downed a glass full of orange juice, eager to return to the kids club he joined. Davey stared his father down.

“It was just an idea, we can stay if you want to” He kisses his wife’s cheek before turning towards his daughter, still refusing to look at his eldest son. “So Sarah, tell me about these costumes that you’re making”

“Well,” She stood to follow her father, sketchbook in hand, as they walked away from the breakfast tent “I was thinking, because of the tropical theme that the show is going to have, a lot of bright colours....”

Shortly after the pair walked away, Davey excuses himself from his mother and brother and began his walk to the staff cabins.

* * *

“Hi” Davey smiles, softly closing the door behind him and making his way over to the girl on the bed. Smalls was freshly showered, her face full of colour, and a silk robe wrapped around her frame, in comparison to last night, she was glowing. “You look so much better, Jas”

“You missed your father, he came by this morning. He’s such a wonderful man” Smalls spoke as Davey came and sat beside her on the bed. Her hands found his and she began rubbing soothing circles against his palm with her thumb, his shoulders were far too tense for her liking.

“Jasmine, I’m so, so sorry. I-if I had any idea what would’ve happened—“

“Shh, Davey, hey, hey; it’s okay. You got me help, and I’m here now because of it. Not a single one of us could’ve predicted what that evil bastard did. But you knew how to help” She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, her tired smile showing the effects of the past 24 hours. This only made Davey feel sick, Smalls was too sweet.

“I want you to know that you owe my family nothing. Just focus on getting better, I’ll be the one to pay my father back—“

“Davey, that isn’t needed” Jasmine scolds him, moving to sit up and Davey pushes the pillows up behind her to ensure she’s comfortable. “Besides, your father and I spoke about it this morning, he said that neither of us owes him anything...Well, he said I owe him a full recovery” the pair softly laughed at that, the tears no longer obvious in the boy’s eyes.

“Well, doctors orders and all that”

“Ain’t that right”

Their brief exchange was interrupted by the door opening, and there stood Jack, looking as good as ever. Smalls’ face broke out into a bright smile and Davey moved from his space on the bed so that Jack could sit beside her, a slight sense of tension settling over the room – Davey hoped he was the only one to feel it.

“Hey, Jackie” Smalls sighs as Jack comes and scoops up her hands, kissing her knuckles, still holding her hands as he perches himself next to her body. 

“So, how you doin’?” Jack asks, his eyes not leaving Smalls and Davey yet again feels as though he’s intruding.

“I’m okay. Truly, Dr Jacobs days I’m going to be fine, I can still have children one day”

Jack lets out a sigh that sounds like he’s been holding it in for a while, and smiles. “Oh, Smalls, that’s great, that’s really, really great”

“Yeah...So, how’d it go last night?” She asks, her attention going towards Davey, who had stood himself near the door to give the pair the space needed to catch up. He also didn’t know how to act around Jack currently.

“Good” Jack replies, a tight smile on his features as he quickly looks to Davey before turning back to Smalls.

“Fine” Davey agrees “I didn’t to the bigger lift, but it was good”

An awkward tension filled the room and none of the three people within it knew what to say next. Davey was at the door, gaze downturned and ears turning red, he hated uncomfortable silences. Jack sat on the bed, facing forward but looking past Smalls, as she was glaring at the pair and was trying to work out what had happened last night.

“Well...I guess I’m gonna go” Davey pipes up eventually, sheepishly waving at the girl on the bed and casting one last look before weaving out of the door.

“See you” Jack calls, not even looking up before turning his attention fully towards Smalls, who looked less than impressed “So, he says you’re goin’ to be fine-“

“Jackie, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout Joe, I’ll tell him your grandmother died or something-“

“How many times have you told me, ‘never get yourself mixed up with them’?” she croaked at the man before her, his obvious attempts to change the subject matter going out the door alongside Davey.

“Jas, I know what I’m doin’”

“No, you listen to me Kelly. You’ve got to stop it, now” the pair knew that she was right. Fraternizing with clients was against their contract at Pulitzer’s and if anyone of authority were to find out, Jack would be out on his ass faster than you could say ‘evicted’. Pulitzer had been waiting for a reason to sack Jack. 

Another knock sounded against the door, and Miss Medda Larkin herself stood in the doorway, a large bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand, her other perched on her hip.

“Now how’s my baby doin’?” She calls, her bright voice lessening the tension as she barged into the room and threw the flowers at Jack, making a b-line for Smalls and kissing her forehead.

“I’m doin’ fine mama Medda” Smalls mumbled, her eyes closing as Medda showered her in a few more kisses along her hairline. “Just a lil sore”

“I’ll bet” Medda’s tone was bordering scolding at this and she eyed up the two sat on the bed, “Next time you fall into hot water, you tell me. Are we clear?”

“Yes mama” Jack smiles, moving the bouquet to Smalls’ vanity, fondly watching the older woman who had taken his space on the bed fix the younger’s hair with a motherly soft smile on her face.

Whilst Medda was his and Spot’s adoptive mother, the woman had no issue taking in as many of the entertainment staff as possible, inviting the likes of Smalls, Albert, Crutchie, Race and more around to their home in Manhattan for Christmas dinner every year. She gave them advice, helped them out sticky situations, and even stopped a few of them getting fired over her time at Pulitzer’s. Old man Joe was so easy to sway when you’re loud, rich, and powerful, all three Medda was in spades.

In fact, the only reason as to why they hid Smalls’ pregnancy away from Medda was because Jasmine had felt ashamed. She didn’t want Medda to think that she was reckless or irresponsible and run the risk of losing another maternal figure after her own mother kicked her out at age sixteen.

“You are one brave girl sweet pea” Medda coos, her warm hands carding through the brunette's curls before her, her calm voice lulling Smalls back into a pain killer induced sleep. “Stupid, but brave...I am so glad you’re alright"

“I am too, mama” Smalls mumbles before falling deeply under, Medda’s ministrations along her scalp continuing as she began to lightly snore.

“That young man is still outside, kid” Medda then directs towards Jack, her eyes not leaving the sleeping girl. “You need to speak with him”

“I know miss—Wait, you know?”

“Oh baby, I know everything what goes on here” Medda chuckles “he’s a sweet kid, just be careful with him”

“I will Medda....Look, I gotta get movin’, I should be back for dinner. I’ll see you before the evening slot”

“Of course, make sure you thank that boy from me. I know that his daddy was the one who patched her up for us”

“Will do”

Davey perched himself on the patio steps outside the back door to Smalls’ cabin. He knew that he wanted to speak with Jack about where they stood, but it confused him as to why he now felt so nervous. After last night, Jack should be, if anything, easier for him to talk to. They had spoken quite candidly about his father and Smalls this morning, so why was it so hard for him to talk about himself.

He was jerked from his dwelling as the door opened again and there stood Jack, looking so good it almost wasn’t fair. The tension returned and Davey scrambled to stand and face him.

“Hi...” Davey began lamely moving slightly out of the way as Jack descended the steps to meet him at the bottom level.

“Hey...L-look, I gotta run. I got a lesson with the Kramers in ten minutes and they’ll kill each other if I’m not there to meet them” Jack explained, his hands restlessly drumming on his thighs as he spoke. _Did Davey make him nervous now?_

“Well sure” Davey deflated slightly – feeling his determination to talk to Jack about the both of them dwindling. “If you gotta go, you’ve gotta go...”

“See you...” Jack turned to walk away and Davey’s impulsiveness decided to rear its head through encircling Jack’s wrist and pulling the older man back towards him, undisputedly closer than they were before.

_Open your mouth and tell the man, Jacobs._

“Last night....I-it meant a lot to me, a-and I don’t want it to be a onetime thing.” Davey shakily began his grip still somewhat firm around Jack’s wrist whilst his eyes looked around, seemingly unable to lock eyes with Jack again. “You’re the last thing I ever thought I would be lucky enough to find on this vacation and, I understand if you don’t want the same thing, but I really like you Jack. Like, _really_ like you and I want to be with you in any way you’ll have me—“

Jack placed his free hand along Davey’s jaw and brought rambling lips against his own, effectively shutting Davey up and giving his answer in one simple action. He brought Davey against the side of Smalls’ cabin through that gentle hold against the slimmer man’s jaw and deepened the kiss when Davey started to kiss back. In turn, Davey’s grip on his wrist let go and he used his hands to pull Jack flush against him via his sides; practically purring when Jack’s hands ran through his hair and gave it a soft tug.

When they pulled apart, Jack pressed his forehead against Davey’s and breathed out a small and uncharacteristically shy smile “I would have you in any capacity, Davey Jacobs. You really want me to be your guy?”

“More than anything” Davey whispers back, still breathless from the kiss, his fingertips tracing along Jack’s freckled cheeks, almost not believing that the man before him was in fact real.

“Oh thank God” Jack smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to Davey’s pulse point, jaw, nose, and then lips before pulling away. _No, Davey didn’t whine at the loss of contact, how could you possibly say that?_ ”I got a lesson with a couple two seconds away from divorce in a minute, so I got to go...meet me later in the staff area? I’d really like to dance with you again”

“As long as I don’t run the risk of stepping on those fancy feet of yours, Kelly, I’m there”

“Oh, don’t you worry, Jacobs” Jack pressed another chaste kiss to Davey’s upturned lips because now he can do that whenever he wants (with Davey’s consent of course) “There will be no footwork, just my body movin’ against yours”

And with hearing that low and gruff comment that dried out his mouth, Jack – Davey’s _boyfriend_ , walked away towards his 10 am dance lesson with the Kramers.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the heavens opened and Davey was forced to stay in his cabin with his family, Mayer still refusing to look up at him as they both were roped into helping Les with a 1000 piece puzzle.

“God, I am so sick of this rain” Sarah scoffs, hand sewing some starfish embellishments onto a seafoam green dress - which Davey assumed was for the showcase. She looked out the rain smudged window with a look of disgust. “Remind me not to take my honeymoon at Niagara Falls”

“So, you go to Acapulco, it’ll be fine” Esther smiles from her seat beside her daughter, lending her own sewing talents to mending some old pirate costumes that Medda had donated for the final showcase. Davey was grateful that Medda hadn’t mentioned anything regarding Jack or Jasmine in front of his mother, though she had mumbled something to his father before leaving.

“Where’s my teal thread?” Sarah grumbles aloud, her hands now picking through her travel-sized sewing kit which was perched on the coffee table she sat near.”I’m sure that I packed it in here”

“Dad, here’s the other side of the boat, look it fits” Les beamed at their father, who lit up at his youngest son and turned fully towards him, subconsciously blocking out Davey who sat on his other side, trying to put together the sky pieces.

“That’s my boy, go on fit it in” Mayer smiled back at him, ruffling his son’s hair. “We make a good pair, don’t we?”

It was that comment where it dawned on Davey that his entire family hadn’t acknowledged him once in the past hour, and he had a feeling that they wouldn’t miss his company while he spent his time with someone who would. So in one quick action, he pulled himself away from the table and tugged his raincoat over his shoulders, hood already up when doing so.

“Davey, where are you going in this weather?” his mother had called from her spot on the sofa, though her eyes were still on her sewing.

“Uh...They’re having charades in the west lobby” he lied seamlessly and his father fought an urge to look at him.

“Oh” Sarah spitefully jests “Quite the little joiner, aren’t we?”

He was out the door before he even thought about replying to Sarah’s snarky comment.

* * *

Davey lay sated and warm next to Jack on the bed, the latter running a light hand up and down the formers back as they basked in the afterglow of their actions. The gentle hum of an unknown record filling the room whilst Davey traced languid shapes into the skin of Jack’s chest, and the rain continued at a lashing pace outside.

“Have you had many lovers?” Davey abruptly asks the other man, leaning his head upon his propped elbow, stare inquisitive but not judgemental.

“I’m sorry?” Jack laughs at the bluntness of Davey’s question, his gentle grazing coming to a stop.

“Have you _had_ many lovers?” Davey repeated, his stare more intense like he’s trying to trick Jack with his eyes intro telling him all his deepest secrets.

_Hell, Jack would sell his soul for those gorgeous eyes._

“Come on Davey”

“Tell me, I wanna know” The younger childishly whines, but seems to regret it as Jack swiftly removes himself from the bed and starts pulling his clothing back on.

“You gotta understand what it’s like” Jack begins, tugging his unbuckled jeans on over his tight black boxers “You come from the streets, and suddenly, you’re up here. Women and men are throwin’ themselves at you and they smell so good” he sighs and pulls on his larger navy dress shirt, starting with the bottom buttons. “They take care of themselves. I never knew people could be like that. They’re so rich, so goddamn rich that you think they must know about everythin’. And they’re slippin’ their room keys into my hand, two, three times a day - different people. So, I think that I’m scorin’ big, right?” He sat himself down next to Davey, who had sat upright, sheet crowded around his lower half “you think, ‘They wouldn’t be doin’ this if they didn’t care ‘bout me, right?”

“T-that’s all right, I understand. You were just using them, that’s all...” Davey sighs, hands playing with the lint on the sheet.

“No...No, Davey, hey that’s not it” Jack reassures, pulling David’s hands away from the sheet and meeting the other boy’s gaze. “That’s the thing, it wasn’t like that. They were using me, to get back at their significant others...that’s it...” He brought the hands to his shoulders and places his own on Davey's narrow sides. 

Davey caressed Jack’s cheek before pulling him back into the bed, the warmth of the other’s body lying across him and heating him better than any blanket ever could. This slow kiss was followed up by a few brisk pecks and Jack leaned back, hands coming down to play with the chain around Davey’s neck.

“You’re something else, you know that Jacobs?” His eyes mapped out every feature of Davey’s face, revelling in the beauty he saw. “You’re the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen and yet you’re so smart, and kind, and generous...I mean...how’s that fair?” he teases, lips swooping down to kiss rosy cheeks.

“You ain’t so bad on the eyes, you know that, Kelly?” Davey begins nosing behind Jack’s ear, kissing the skin he finds there.

“Oh, yeah?” Jack sighs into the touch and brings Davey closer.

“Yeah”


	8. chapter eight: love is strange

**CHAPTER EIGHT: love is strange  
 _how do you call your loverboy?  
Come here, lover boy!_**

That night Davey and his sister were sat in the cabin while their family went to dinner, Sarah was eager to get the costumes ready as soon as possible while Davey didn’t want to suffer another meal being actively ignored by his father, so he stayed behind. He wasn’t that hungry anyway.

“I’ve decided to go all the way with Oscar” Sarah speaks out, knocking Davey’s attention away from his book and towards her. She sat, eyes still down at her sewing.

“No, no, Sarah, not with someone like him” Davey pleads, sitting up from his reclined position across the span of the sofa, his long body taking up the whole space.

“Do you think that if we came back here for our ten year anniversary, it would be free?” She wistfully asks, ignoring Davey's comment and still not meeting his eyes.

“It’s just wrong this way, Saz, it should be someone who you sort of love. He’s a jerk and you could do so much better”

“Oh come on” Sarah now scoffs, turning to fully face Davey, her tone full of venom “You don’t care about me. You wouldn’t care if I humped an _entire army_...just as long as we were on the right side of the Ho Chi Minh Trail. You don’t know shit about me anymore, and you sure as hell don’t know anything about Oscar, so you can keep your nose out of that right now” Davey was taken aback at his sister’s snarling tone that matched mean words, he cared deeply for her, did he not show it enough? He so desperately wanted to shout about Oscar’s disgusting behaviour, but he couldn’t without dropping Smalls in it. 

“What you care about is the fact that you’re not Dad’s favourite anymore...He listens when Les and I talk now and you simply hate that...”

She turns back to her sewing and Davey is dumbfounded. Had Sarah always felt this resentment towards him?

“Just be careful. I do care about you...no matter how much you hate me” he mumbles before excusing himself to his room, his book long forgotten, where he most definitely doesn’t spend the rest of the night under his bedsheets trying to control his breathing and put a stop to an impending panic attack.

When his parents return from dinner, they don’t check on him like they would’ve done before and Davey’s chest feels hollow. Les doesn’t even poke him to see if he’s still awake, his entire family ignores him and grows more accustomed to having him leave the house without the need for an explanation.

_Maybe this vacation would be more enjoyable if it was just the four of them_

* * *

The next morning, Davey doesn’t join his family for breakfast and doesn’t offer an explanation. Instead, he meets up with Spot to check in on Smalls, who is now out and about looking healthier than ever with very little pain. Before walking over to Jack’s empty studio to goof off to ‘Love is Strange’ by Mickey and Sylvia because God knows, he needs some fun.

“One, two, three, cha-cha-cha” Davey teases in a strict dance teacher voice, guiding a dopey and smiley Jack around the empty floor. Sunlight streamed through open windows, thin white curtains weaving forwards and back on a gentle breeze. Immediately, Davey felt freer, the fact that he was in here with Jack was just a bonus. “My frame, where is my pleasing arc?”

Jack tugged Davey closer and ran his palms down the span of his lithe body, “Spaghetti arms! Would you give me some tension, please?” Jack kisses his neck

“Could you give me some tension please?” Davey playfully huffs, pushing Jack back and holding out his arms, “This is my dance space, that’s yours. Let’s cha-cha”

The pair begin their dance again before Jack’s arms go slack again and his head meets the crook of Davey’s neck, blowing a short burst on the skin before the latter grabs his sharp jaw.

“Don’t look down. Look right here” He uses two fingers to point at his eyes before quickly capturing Jack’s lips and moving away.

Jack, on the other hand, makes a whole show of dropping to the floor and lounging as he began to mouth along to the lyrics of the song, Davey hurrying towards the window to hide behind the curtains.

“Sylvia” Jack mimed

“Yes, Mickey?” Davey returned, peeking from behind the curtains and looking way too delectable for Jack to resist.

“How do you call your loverboy?”

“Come ‘ere lover boy!” Davey does the same come hither motion with his hands.

“And if he doesn’t answer?” Jack knelt up.

“Oh, lover boy!” Davey croons, coming out full from behind the curtains and slinking towards Jack.

“And if he _still_ doesn’t an answer?”

“I simply say” Davey drops to his knees and starts to crawl and Jack does the same “Baby, ohh baby...my sweet baby” he and Jack were nose to nose at this point and he gently whispers “You’re the one”

Jack’s lips come to his neck and they slowly climb ‘til standing, swaying to the lethargic beat of the song and Davey continues miming, “Baby, ohh baby, my sweet baby—“

“Jack?” A voice calls from the stairs and they break apart, Davey thinking quick to practice basic footwork in the mirror and make this look like a private dance lesson – which it technically is...

Katherine Plumber’s perky curls come into the room and Jack walks over to the player to halt the music.

“Hey Davey, you taking lessons?” Davey nods dumbly, not trusting his voice because his heart is still racing from the shock of Katherine’s sudden appearance. “Jack, my father needs me to put some finishing touches to the final show and I need to speak with you regarding the final dance...He wants to shake things up a bit and move with the times”

“Sure Kath” Jack visibly lights up at this and grows excited, Davey has to bite back a smile at how adorable he looks. “I have a lot of ideas. I’ve been working with some of the staff kids, on a cross between a Cuban rhythm and soul dancing. Like this” Jack shows an impressive bout of footwork and Katherine holds out her hands to halt him.

“Woah...Woah, Jack...He actually has some dances in mind. You always do the mambo, huh?" Jack nods, trying to follow where she was going with this "Why not dance this year's final dance...to the pachanga?”

The big reveal that Katherine built up causes Jack’s face to fall in disappointment.

“Right” he flatly responds.

“Look, Jack, don’t be difficult- you know how he gets if things aren’t a certain way—“ 

“Sure Kath...we’ll end the season with the pachenga...tell your father that’s an inspired idea” Jack deadpans before walking back over to the record player and setting the Mickey and Sylvia vinyl back into its sleeve. 

Katherine rolls her eyes at Jack’s tone “You’re shooting the messenger here, Jack. Anyway, I’ve gotta get back. Bye Davey...I hope to see you in the main hall to practice, Jack”

And like that, she was gone with a slam of the door; a slam that is matched through Jack heavily shutting the record player in anger.

* * *

“I could’ve told her good idea’s if she let me” Jack rants rushing out of the dance room down a rocky side path down to the staff cabins, his pace fast enough that Davey has to slightly jog to keep up.

“Then why didn’t you, Jack?”

“What, fight the boss’s daughter?” Jack’s tone borderline hysterical at Davey’s suggestion.

“Yes, tell Kath your ideas. She’s a very decent human past being Pulitzer’s daughter”

“Look, I know these people, Davey. They’re rich, and they’re mean...they won’t listen to me”

“Well, we’ll fight harder. Make them listen. Why can't we just try?”

“Because I need this goddamn job line up for next summer” Jack huffs, coming to a stop, leaving heavy against the hard rock of the wall beside them. “My dad calls me today after five years of no word...says ‘Good news!’ he says ‘Uncle Paul can finally get you in the union’”

“What union?” Davey asks, his hand coming to rest on Jack’s tense shoulder.

“The house painters and plasters, local number, at your service” he bites out. Davey couldn't let that happen, Jack was meant to dance. 

Davey goes to hug Jack when movement below the ridge they’re on, alongside familiar voices, causes the former to drag the latter down to a crouching position behind a bush out of view. Below, Sarah, Mayer and Oscar Delancey walk out from a game room, Mayer wrapping his arms around both.

“I need to do a few more tweaks to the female lead’s dress, but I think that I’m almost done with them all, and I can’t wait for you guys to see them. They’re going to blow your minds” Sarah boasts to both men, who offer fond smiles in return.

Once they pass, Davey lets out a sigh of relief and stands, Jack following. “I don’t think they saw us”

“Fight harder, huh?” Jack scoffs, looking at Davey. “I don’t see you figntin’ so hard, Davey. I don’t see you runnin’ to daddy, tellin’ him that I’m your guy”

“Well, with my father, it’s complicated” Davey tries to explain “But I will tell him, I just---“

“I don’t believe you Dave...I don’t think that you ever had any intention of telling him...ever”

“Jack—“ Jack walks away before he can utter anything else, and Davey just stands there, seemingly unable to do anything right.

* * *

Davey gave Jack an hour to cool off before he went to search for him, knowing exactly where to find him almost immediately.

“Is Jack here?” he asks a sympathetic Smalls, who says nothing but opens her cabin door further to reveal a pissed off Jack perched on the edge of her bed, head down and clasped on his head.

When he sees Davey, he comes outside and stands against the patio’s railing, arms folded and face sour with anger. Leaving Davey to hug him from behind and press gentle kisses against his shoulder, exposed by his blank tank top.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry” Davey apologises between kisses, holding the other man closer and appreciating how slack Jack’s shoulders were becoming with his attention. He might just treat Jack to a massage later if he’s still this tense and tightly wound.

“Woah, and here I was thinking Sarah was the outgoing one” a new voice teased, causing all three on the patio to turn and see Oscar Delancey looking as smug as ever stood on the grass below. “It’s okay Davey, I went slumming too” he gloats, making the slightest motions towards an uncomfortable looking Smalls, standing in the doorway. 

Before anyone could react, Jack had leapt his body over the railing and pressed Oscar against the bars, a fist knocking across the waiter’s face before he could even react, sending him straight to the floor. Jack pulls back and allows Oscar the grace period to get up and try and tackle him before kneeing the latter in the gut and pushing him back down.

Smalls holds Davey back from intervening, knowing how Jack gets when he fights and watched on horror as her best friend came to blows with the same man who hurt her beyond belief.

“Jack, don’t!” Davey calls from beside her as Jack grabs Oscar by the collar and hauls him to his feet and points to his chin.

“Hit me, hit me, hit me” he goads and Oscar lands one right hook before Jack drops him to the floor with a final hit, the former scurrying along the floor to get as far away as possible. “Get out of here, you’re not worth it” Jack snarls and Oscar doesn’t hesitate for a second before he runs away, nursing his bleeding nose.

A crowd of staff members had come out of their own cabins to enjoy the show, each of them well aware of Oscar’s disgusting treatment of Smalls, so they were bound not to say anything about how Jack had just beat his ass on Pulitzer property in front of a guest.

Jack turned back to Jasmine and Davey, his chest heaving from the adrenaline of the fight and his lip was split over so slightly from Oscar’s only hit landed, and observed as Smalls went back inside without saying another word whereas Davey held out his arms and Jack fell into him. The height of the patio meaning that Jack’s head only came to his chest, so he placed tender kisses into Jack’s hair while strong arms came around his waist.

* * *

Katherine had roped Jack into painting the set for the big show, after Miss Medda had mentioned his incredible talent in art, and insisted that he helped in return for a big bonus. Davey was enlisted to help add ornamentation to the different prop pieces, starting with two large palm trees which his younger brother had expressively painted earlier on.

His parents were also in the room, his mother over near Sarah, lending a hand again in finishing the costumes to a result great enough to reach Sarah’s impossibly high self standards. His father over at the card’s table, playing alongside the likes of Pulitzer and John Preston; his vulture of a wife hanging behind him, sparing a glance at Jack every once in a while which angered Davey, though he couldn’t show it.

Mayer had so far gone four days without speaking to Davey and the latter had sadly grown accustomed, not even speaking at breakfast until Les had grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the main room to get things started.

Mrs Preston prowled her way towards Jack whilst her husband was distracted by his hand of cards, a lit cigarette in her grasp.

“This is our last night together, lover. I’ve got something worked out for us” She whispers in a sultry tone, her free hand coming to brush against Jack’s hip; her lips too close to his ear for Davey’s liking as he sat facing away, ears straining to hear this woman and what she has to say. 

Jack pulls himself away from Miriam, and heads towards the group playing cards, seeking out John Preston who had just won a hand. 

“Excuse me, sir, the pirate number’s next up” Jack interrupts, handing John a large pirate hat which Davey remembers Sarah fashioning a couple of days prior. 

John takes the hat “Oh thanks. Hey, kid” he reaches for his wallet and begins counting out a small wad of cash and passing the notes over to Jack “I’ve been playing cards all weekend and I’ve got an all-night game tonight. How about you give my wife some extra dance lessons?”

Miriam smirks at this and locks eyes with Jack, her cinched figure coming to stand behind her husband again, draping her arms over his shoulders. 

Looking at the money in the older man’s palm, Jack falters before closing his fist and standing tall. “I’m sorry, Mr Preston, but I’m booked up for the whole weekend with the show and everything” Miriam’s smirk falters whereas Davey’s grows “I won’t have time for anything else, really. So I don’t think that it’d be fair to take the money” 

Preston gives Jack a small and respectful smile “Well okay, son” and puts his money away, Jack not even sparing a glance in Miriam’s direction before he climbed back onto the stage to continue his painting. 

* * *

“You wanna hear somethin’ crazy?” Jack asks a lethargic Davey who was sprawled across his chest, smooth lips pressing against the dancer’s neck as he spoke. Davey made a non-committal hum and Jack continued. “Last night...I dreamt that us two were walkin’ along and we met your father and he says ‘Come on’ and he put his arm ‘round me...Just like he did with Oscar...”

Davey held Jack tighter, hoping to convey all the love in which he felt for the other man in that one hug. It hurt how Mayer’s silent treatment wasn’t just affecting Davey but Jack too. He knew that if his father knew the whole story regarding Smalls and Jack that he would maybe even like the dancer. But every time Davey had tried to fully explain himself, his father walked away.

* * *

Davey had returned back to his cabin to find it empty, his family had probably already headed out for dinner and he found no fibre in his being willing to go and meet them.

His mother had been the only one to grace him with conversation these past few days, Sarah’s conversation the other night made Davey feel like such a burden around her that he daren’t talk to her, and Les had become so involved with his kids' clubs and his friends that he hadn’t asked Davey to entertain him.

He knew that he should care more, but this vacation had proven to be more of a draining experience that a relaxing one. The only perk of this holiday had been meeting Jack, Smalls, Kath and Spot.

He was turning in early for the night, knowing that Jack was busy tonight with the evening entertainments slot and further prep for the final showcase, when he heard a whimpering cry coming from within the cabin, more specifically, Sarah's room.

“Sarah?” He asks, standing at her bedroom door which was left ajar. Amongst her bedsheets sat a huddled figure, weeping softly into the blankets, Davey hoped it was his sister there; otherwise, he had just stumbled across the world’s most sensitive burglar. “Saz, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t call me that” A tearful voice calls from beneath the quilt “If you’re here to say ‘I told you so’ then don’t. I’m not in the mood Davey”

He fought the urge to smile at the way his sister had used his nickname after three days of not speaking properly.

“What do you mean Saz, why would I say that?”

“Because you were right about Oscar being a grade-A jerk, okay?!” his sister shouted, her frustrations of the day seemingly aimed at Davey. “I found him in his bed at his cabin with that Miriam, I was going over there to finally lose my virginity and make mom happy, but then I see him with a woman twice my damn age!”

“Oh Sarah, I’m so sorry” he made his way into the room and perched on her bed, kind of afraid that were he to get any closer, it would result in him going ten steps back with Sarah just when he had just managed this half-step forwards.

“It’s not your fault” a calmer voice calls as Sarah removes her head from beneath the mounds of blankets to look at her brother, trying not to dwell on the distance he has consciously put between themselves. Her face was tear-stained and blotchy, but her hair was still intact.

“You tried to warn me, but mom wanted me to date him. She wanted me to be with the first guy who showed an interest in me so that I could maybe settle down with him and have a normal life...Yeah, because I’m definitely normal” Her tone is bitter towards their mother and more dejected towards the end.

“What do you mean, Sarah? I don’t understand why dating a douche bag, like Oscar Delancey, could possibly make mom happy that you have a ‘normal life’?” he used air quotes from emphasis. 

“Because if I dated Oscar, then maybe mom wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that her only daughter is a raging homo” Sarah explains, her voice simple and impassive, Davey’s eyes go wide and she laughs. “Oh come on Davey, don’t pretend that you didn’t see me looking at Katherine like she’d hung the fucking stars”

_Oh_

Davey had in fact seen his sister and Miss Pulitzer exchange glances with each other over the duration of their stay at the resort, though he admits, he never delved too deeply into what they meant—

_Wait, holy shit!_

_ I think that I’m in love with someone... And my father would never accept it...this person is a woman _

_Surely so..._

“Katherine is a lovely girl, Saz. And something is telling me that you aren’t alone in your feelings, she seemed pretty taken to you from an outsider perspective”

“Bullshit. You’re just saying that because I’ve had a bad night” Sarah scoffs, starting to pull off her silver heels which she had gone out in earlier, massaging the soles of her feet with a deep-set frown on her face.

“Might be, but you’ll never know unless you dare to”

Sarah giggles at Davey’s attempt at sage advice, placing a hand atop his and brushing a thumb across his knuckles. “I’m sorry for what I said the other day, I was way out of line and once you left the room my heart sunk. I shouldn’t have sought out to hurt you after dad had done so earlier”

“It’s fine. If anything it took my mind off of Dad giving me the silent treatment for the past few days” Davey tries to make light but Sarah grimaces.

“What did you do Dave?” Her head shakes, disbelieving that Davey could anger their father so badly.

“Would it surprise you to find out that I too am a raging homo?” Davey asks, gaining a knowing smile in return.

“I knew you weren’t joining all those clubs and classes. So who is he? the loud, blonde that teaches ballet? the freckled, redhead from catering?”

“The brunet from the dance hall, Jack; the one we saw during our first night?”

“Holy shit, good grab Davey, he’s good looking for a man”

“Dad didn’t seem to think so” He replies solemnly, the events of that night still fresh in his mind. He wouldn’t change any of it, as Smalls was safe and healthy because of his actions, but it was still a crappy situation. Sarah’s arm comes to rest along Davey’s shoulders.

“Does he treat you right?”

“Yeah; he’s sweet, and attentive, and makes me feel free. You’d really like him; he beat the crap outta Oscar yesterday.”

“My kind of man...if I was into men” The twins burst out in a giggle fit and shuffle closer, both leaning back against the headboard, a thin blanket draped over their legs, and Sarah's head resting on Davey's shoulder, his perched on top. "So...How'd you meet him?"

"It's a long story"

"Mom, Dad, and Les won't be back 'til ten. Maybe you can treat your poor heartbroken sister to a nice long tale?"

"Fine, settle in"

_He was so glad to have her back again._


	9. chapter nine: he's like the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miriam thinks she remembers this dance kid Jack...walking by” Joe continues, explaining the situation to Mayer. Davey tried to school his expression at Jack’s name, but Sarah gave him another knowing yet sympathetic glance. “So we ask him. ‘You have an alibi for last night?’ He says he was alone in his room reading” Joe lets out a cruel laugh “There are no books in Jack Kelly’s room! The boy’s borderline illiterate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly shorter when compared to my other chapters but stuff goes down! 
> 
> I have really enjoyed writing this story and I really think that I should be done in either one more hefty chapter or two decent sized ones, depending on how big the word count gets. 
> 
> I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read, gave kudos, and commented, it's been really helpful and motivating in my writing process. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, Kudos, Comments, and Validation, please! <3

**CHAPTER NINE: he’s like the wind  
_living without him,  
I’d go insane_**

Davey and Sarah spent the rest of the night consoling each other and rebuilding the same synchronicity that had been missing between them the past couple of days, eventually both falling asleep – top and tailing - in Sarah’s twin bed.

It was nice to have his sister back and away from such a toxic creature as Oscar Delancey, and Davey felt the first bit of happiness being around his family for a long time.

During breakfast, they were joined by the likes of Joe and Katherine and Davey may have moved his chair to ensure that Miss Pulitzer and his sister were conveniently placed beside each other before.

Even if it meant sitting down next to his father, Davey knew that it would be very much worth it if Sarah swallowed her pride for a second and came clean to the other girl.   
  
“You know how you feel when you see a patient and you think he's all right...” Joseph Pulitzer had begun after they all finished their meal and sat back to bask in the morning. Sarah had clamped her hand on Davey’s knee and had stopped him from moving away, obviously needing moral support to continue talking up Katherine. “then you look at the X rays and it's nothing like you thought?”  
  
“What happened?” Mayer enquired. “It's exactly what it's like when you find out one of your staff's a thief” Pulitzer spat, obviously frustrated.   
  
“John Preston’s wallet was stolen when he was playing pinochle last night,” Katherine explained to the wider Jacobs family, though she was still fully facing Sarah. “It was in his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He had it at eleven-thirty and when he checked again at quarter-to-four, it was missing.”   
  
“Miriam thinks she remembers this dance kid....Jack...walking by” Joe continues, explaining the situation to Mayer. Davey tried to school his expression at Jack’s name, but Sarah gave him another knowing yet sympathetic glance. “So we ask him. ‘You have an alibi for last night?’ He says he was alone in his room reading” Joe lets out a cruel laugh “There are no books in Jack Kelly’s room! The boy’s borderline illiterate”  
  
Davey grabs Katherine’s attention by leaning across his sister and frantically tries to reason them away from what they’re implying “There's been a mistake. I know that Jack didn't do it”  
  
"Davey, I’m sorry. But there have been similar thefts at the Sheldrake. It's happened here before; three other wallets” Katherine elaborates, her eyes taking pity on Davey, but she remains firm. "It's better if you just stay out of it"  
  
David’s next port of call was his father; he turned and gathered the older man’s attention with a frantic tap on his forearm. “I know he didn't do it. Dad please, it wasn’t him. Just please trust me, Dad” He’s practically begging now, he knows how much Jack needs to keep on this job.  
  
“I'm sorry, David. I can't” Mayer sighs, looking away from his son again, that look of disappointment in his eyes knocking the air from Davey’s lungs.  
  
"M-mister Pulitzer” Davey calls to the older man across the table “Maybe Jack didn't do it. I mean, anyone could've taken it. Maybe it was, uh-- It could've been that little, old couple, the Schumacher’s. I saw her with a couple of wallets a few days ago”   
  
“Sylvia and Sidney?” Joe gapes at the boy, looking less than impressed.  
  
“David, you don't go around accusing innocent people!” Mayer scolds.  
  
“I even saw them at the Sheldrake. You said something was stolen from there.” Davey’s pleas were falling on deaf ears. “I got an eyewitness and the kid has no alibi” Joe stands, buttons his blazer and turns to his daughter. “Come on, Katherine. You'll learn what it's like to fire an employee”   
  
_It’s now or never Dave._ _  
  
_“Wait a minute. I know Jack didn't take the wallet” Davey began, trying to calm his breathing as he started to confess. “I know because he was in his room all night”. Final deep breath “And the reason I know is, because...I was with him.” The silence that fell over the table was deafening

* * *

If Davey believed his family was ignoring him before, it had nothing on how they were treating him right now.   
  
His mother had left the table with Les shortly after the confession and he was yet to see her return, Sarah had given his hand a squeeze and told him that she and Katherine would try to speak sense into Pulitzer, and his father marched away and hadn’t yet left his spot on the back patio within their cabin – his gaze turned onto the lake away from the screen door.  
  
He knew that of his family members, he would need to speak to his father first, as he was the most betrayed, seeing as Davey had lied not only about the money but now about keeping away from Jack. So he had spent the past twenty minutes pacing in his kitchen, thinking of what words to say before he ran off to find someone to help him calm down, preferably his boyfriend.  
  
He can do this, the band-aid was already off, and now all he needed to do was give the damage some air to breathe. The steps he took towards his father were timid and small; already feeling like a scolded kindergartner before he had even met Mayer’s eyes. Though he knows his father’s silent treatment will only become more severe as he cleared his throat to announce his presence.  
  
Mayer doesn’t even twitch, and his gaze remains fixed straight ahead as Davey begins to speak. “I told you I was telling the truth” there was a defeated tone in the younger Jacobs’ voice and it was evident that he was struggling. “I’m sorry I lied to you, but you lied to me too...You told me that everyone in this world was alike and deserved the chance at a fair break. But you only meant the people who are like you.” Mayer still hadn’t physically acknowledged his son, but his attention was grasped by the choked out words. “You told me you wanted me to change the world and make it a better place. But you meant by becoming some lawyer or economist and marrying some pretty young girl from Harvard" Davey stood tall "I’m not proud of myself...but I’m in this family too and no matter how hard you try, you can’t push me out of it through the silent treatment” his voice felt thick with tears, but he continued, his father needed to hear this and he needed to say it. “There are a lot of things about me that aren’t what you thought. But... _If_ you do in fact still love me, you have to love all the things about me...” He began to sob “And I love you, and I’m sorry that I let you down...I am so, so, sorry dad...but _you let me down too!”_ He turned away from his father before the older man could see the tears on his cheeks, and began to speed away from the house, dead set on seeing Jack and hugging him 'til everything made sense again.

However, this also meant that Davey turned before he could see his father’s own glassy eyes and heartbroken gaze still staring out across the lake. 

* * *

Jack was M.I.A, and Davey couldn’t bring himself to see any of his family members anytime soon, so he settled down in one of the more secluded and empty dance studios that Jack had shown him during his week of rehearsals and decided to curl up for a bit on one of the prop loveseats. The toll of openly sobbing whilst checking around the rain-sodden grounds of the resort for Jack when paired with the late-night talk with Sarah last night caused him to feel too damn tired to protest his slumping body.  
  
He was soon awoken by a hand gently shaking his thigh, Jack standing over him looking red-faced and slightly sweaty. “I have been lookin’ for you all over” he backed himself away and allowed Davey the space to sit up. “They found the Schumacher’s’, fingerprinted their water glasses. Found out that they were wanted in Arizona and Florida, they made a damn fortune here this summer”  
  
A smile broke out across Davey’s features and he stood to meet Jack for a hug. “So, then it’s all right? I knew that it would work out, I knew that they would have to apologise and—“ Jack deflected his hug  
  
“I’m out Dave”  
  
“They fired you anyway because of me” It pained Jack to see Davey physically deflate and blame himself. It was an awful situation all around.   
  
“And if I leave quietly, I’ll get my summer bonus”  
  
“So I did it for nothing?” Davey was getting pissed off, his whole family wasn’t speaking to him for letting that secret loose and now he can’t even keep Jack around with him. He started to angrily pace the room, his frustration evident in each step. “I hurt my family- you lost your job anyway – I did it for nothing!”  
  
“No, no, not for nothing Davey” Jack reasons “Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before” Davey stopped his pacing and harshly turned to face Jack, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks, though these were angry, hot and fatigued.  
  
“You were right Jackie, you can’t win no matter what you do!” He sounded crushed. For once in his life, he hadn’t been able to help and as a very twisted result, everyone around him had gotten hurt in the process.  
  
“No, you listen to me, I never wanna hear talk like that from you Davey. _You can._ ” Jack grabbed Davey by his upper arms in front of that same love seat to stop the latter from spiralling in a world of self-depreciation and hatred; in return, Davey collapsed back into the loveseat and hung his head in shame.   
  
“I used to think so” he mumbles in a hushed tone, and Jack finds himself without the right words. So he cradles Davey’s head against his chest and held onto the younger man, making the most of this feeling. 

* * *

Jack left a slightly sniffly and heartbroken Davey with Smalls and Medda whilst he went out, under the pretence of “finishing up paperwork”, and found himself in front of the Jacobs’ cabin.   
  
Mayer was the one to answer, still the only one within the lodge, and Jack began to speak his peace before the door was closed in his face. “Dr Jacobs, can I—uh, look I’m goin’ anyway and I know what you must be thinkin’—“  
  
“You don’t know anything about me at all, nothing” Mayer interjects, appalled by the arrogance of this boy.   
  
“I know that you want Davey to be just like you, the kind of person that people can look up to. Dr Jacobs, he’s already like that, if you could just see—“  
  
“Don’t tell me what to see. I’ll tell you what I see, I see someone in front of me who got his poor partner in trouble and sent her away to some butcher. And then proceeded to move onto an innocent young man such as my son” Mayer spits.   
  
_Oh how wrong you are,_ Jack wants to proclaim. But he knows the older man would never believe him.  
  
“Yeah, I guess that’s what you would see...Sir” he nods his head and turns away, he needs to go and say goodbye to Davey. 

* * *

Jack had received his final Pulitzer paycheck, alongside his promised $50 bonus the following evening, leaving him the night and next morning to pack his stuff into his car and skedaddle before Joe got annoyed. He and Davey had spent the night packing and dancing and talking and more, making the most of each other's company before Jack was forced to go and work with his uncle miles away. He had actually fought off sleep for as long as he could; just basking in Davey's warmth and slumber doused smile, as much as possible before sunlight streamed throughout the room, waking them tenderly for the dreaded day. 

“I can’t imagine being here without you for even one day” Davey pouts as Jack pack his last case into the trunk of his black Chevy; the latter then turns and encircles his arms around Davey’s waist, pecking a kiss on his scrunched up nose.   
  
“Just think, you’ll have more time for horseshoes and croquet” Jack teases, peppering another kiss on Davey’s cheek “Maybe that magician will saw you into seven pieces now”  
  
Davey laughs and tucks his head beneath Jack's chin and hugs him. “I guess we surprised everybody”  
  
Jack tightens the hold “I guess that we did...I’m not sorry though”  
  
Davey brings his face up and looks deep into his boyfriend's eyes. “Neither am I”  
  
“Okay, break it up, love birds” Spot calls, coming out of the staff cabins alongside Medda and Smalls to say goodbye; all three wearing bright grins at the sight of the couple who were still wrapped in a loving embrace with equally goofy grins. Davey moved away from Jack slowly, pressing a final kiss to the dancer's lips and unwinding his arms to make room for everyone to say goodbye.   
  
Smalls was first, bringing Jack in for a gentle hug, still mindful of her delicate stomach, and kissed the taller man’s cheek. “I hope you realise that you’re leaving me Racer as my dance partner now” She mumbled in a sorrowful tone, earning a laugh in return.  
  
“My deepest commiserations”  
  
“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about” Spot scolds as Smalls pulls away; sticking her tongue out at the shorter man before moving to stand next to Davey, looping an arm around the Jacobs boy’s back, which he returns with an arm across her shoulders, a soft smile directed towards the shorter girl as she huddled in closer.  
  
Spot and Jack shared a hug and a few playful insults before Medda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her boy.  
  
“It’s going to be quiet without you, baby, who will I rely on for energy before the evening show? And who’s gonna swing dance with me on weekends?” Medda enquires, her hands coming to cup Jack's cheeks and pinching one in a mothering nature, earning a light swat from him.   
  
“I’m sure Spotty can help you out with that Medda” Jack chuckles, squeezing his foster mother tighter, her floral perfume washing over him. Medda always smells like home for him. 

“Well you better give me a call when you get there; I want to hear at least one funny travel story from your journey,” The woman demands, a stern, jewelled finger coming to point at Jack whilst a sly smile spread across her lips. "Lord knows, I'll need a laugh before seeing Joe again tonight"

“Will do” Jack smiles in return before casting a glance over the four people before him; his brother, mother, best friend, and boyfriend, each looking at him with fond expressions that already made him miss this place before he’d even left. He wanted to spend all morning saying goodbye, let them know how much they meant to him, but he would need more time than he was allotted and he wasn't about to give up his reputation by bawling like a baby. So he took a longing look at them, biting his lip and nodding. 

“I’ll see ya” he calls grasping Davey’s hand and kissing his knuckles before getting into his Chevy, ‘She’s like the wind’ filling his car as his radio roared to life alongside his engine.

He peeled down the street, dust tracking up into small clouds beneath his wheels as he drove off into the distance, eyes glancing up at his rearview mirror every few seconds to get a last look at his family. All four of whom were waving at him; wishing him safe travels until he had turned past a corner, out of their sights. And just like that; Jack Kelly left Pulitzer’s resort for good.


	10. chapter ten: i've had the time of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nobody puts Davey in the corner” he simply states before gently grasping Davey’s hand and pulling him towards the stage. “Come on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter of hungry eyes! I'm going to leave more notes at the end if you wish to read more, but I hope you enjoy this! :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and validation, please! <3

**CHAPTER TEN: I’ve had the time of your life**

**_I’ve never felt like this before,_ **

**_Yes, I swear it’s the truth,_ **

**_And I owe it all to you._ **

After saying goodbye to Jack, Davey spent a few hours with Spot and Smalls before making his way back to his cabin.

He had purposely taken the long way back, taking every long winding road he found, making his ten-minute brisk walk last forty-five minutes before stepping inside. Sarah was sat on the couch, making some finishing touches on a blue tuxedo jacket with fishing net sewn onto the lapel when he entered. She immediately tossed aside her work and ran towards him, crushing him in a hug that he had been craving all day.

“I heard what happened” she whispered in his ear as she held on tight, Davey’s arms circling her back in return. “Are you okay?”

“We said goodbye this morning...he’s gone” he could feel his voice choking up again.

“Oh, Dave” Sarah sighs, pulling back but still holding on, brushing his dark and slightly overgrown bangs from his eyes, taking note of their glassy appearance. “You really liked him, didn’t you?”

Davey nods “He brought out a new side to me Saz. He was kind, and smart, and witty and—“

“Hot?” Sarah supplies, earning a teary laugh from Davey.

“And oh so very hot” he relents dramatically.

The pair shares another laugh, Sarah wiping the beginnings of a tear from her brother’s eye before they hear their mother’s voice call out into the room.

“David?”

Davey tensed beneath his sister’s hands and turned to face his mother, the blonde woman looking sheepish in the kitchen doorway, but her eyes were soft and gentle.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Uh, yeah, sure mama...I-I’ll meet you in the kitchen” he forces, mentally preparing himself for the sheer awkwardness of the situation he’s about to step into. The older woman gives him a small nod before turning back into the kitchen behind her.

Davey looks wide-eyed at his sister “I only managed to talk to dad about this because he was giving me the silent treatment, but mom’s gonna talk back” he stresses and his sister shushes him.

“Now isn’t probably the best time, but I told her about Kath and I this morning, and once I explained my feelings towards Kath, she seemed to sort of understand _my_ whole gay thing” Sarah elaborates, hands coming to Davey’s upper arms to try and steady him. “So it’s highly likely that she will understand yours too...She probably just wants to hear about Jack”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now go in there and rip the damn band-aid off so our family can start communicating again” She jokes, pushing him slightly towards the door.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, let’s—wait; you and Kath are now a thing? Since when?”

“Since we couldn’t find you after the confession, so we spent a whole day together and I bit the bullet” Sarah’s face dons a demure smile “Turns out you were right, baby brother—“

“By thirteen minutes!” Davey interrupts, exasperated and his sister sighs.

“Go and talk to Mom, David”

“Will do, oh, and Sarah?”

“Yeah?”

“Katherine’s lucky to have you”

“Get the fuck out of here, you sap!”

* * *

Esther had taken a seat at the dinner table whilst waiting for her son, and unknowingly made the situation all the more intimidating for Davey to walk into.

“Uh, hi ma, you wanted to talk?”

“Y-yes, Uhm...David, can you please take a seat? I want to see you”

And he did, sitting opposite his mother, who felt more like a stranger at this moment than anything else.

“David...I’m sorry for my actions on this vacation. Sarah has made me aware that we have been leaving you out of activities and ostracizing you, and I’m sorry. I hate the fact that it has taken Sarah to explain it to me in order to see it, but I’m sorry” She brings her hand across the tabletop to meet his. “And I’m sorry that I made you feel as though you couldn’t share your relationship with us...Sarah says you really like him”

“I do...that didn’t keep him around though” Davey sighs and meets his mother’s confused gaze before elaborating “He was fired, we said goodbye this morning...I’m not sure when I’m going to see him again...”

“Well, I’m sure he will visit soon” Esther offers, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner. “I’m just really glad that you’ve found someone you’re crazy about sweetheart...you truly deserve nothing less”

“Even if he’s a guy?” Davey hesitantly asks, looking down at the table’s surface.

“That just means you balance Sarah out in the whole son and daughter-in-law situation” His mother replies in the teasing tone that he had missed so damn much, and he feels his shoulders physically lift from a lack of weight. A tearfully happy grin washing over his features before his mother stands and pulls him towards her.

“I love you so much kochanie” She whispers, thumbs coming up to brush under her son’s tearful eyes before pulling his towering frame down slightly to brush a kiss on his forehead, Davey’s heart melts at the affection.

“I love you more mama” He returns, pressing his forehead against hers, both standing there for a second before sharing a warm hug.

“My beautiful, wonderful, perfect son” Esther mumbles into his ear, rocking Davey gently from side to side, much like she did when he was younger and came in crying after a nightmare. “Your dad will come around, honey”

“I hope so; I’m starting to get chilly from the cold shoulder treatment”

That comment earned him a playful swipe on his head from his mother alongside a hiss of his name. _“David”_

* * *

The Jacobs family were all getting ready for their final night over at the main dance hall, which had since been transformed into a beach setting for the final showcase.

Davey was included in tonight’s events, under both his mother and sister’s orders, and was currently helping his younger brother tie his tie, Les practically vibrating at the thought of seeing Clarissa (the young girl from the Merengue tent all those weeks ago) sing her song in her pretty blue dress that Sarah had lovingly made.

“She’s gonna look so pretty, and we’re going to dance all night Davey, might even share a smooch if she’s ready” Les babbles, bouncing on his soles and hindering his brother’s efforts to finish a simple knot; Davey laughs lightly at his brother’s antics.

“I bet you will, now stay still or I’ll have mom keep you here” Davey lightly scolds before his brother dramatically stands tall.

He finishes the knot and straightens Les’ collar with a small smile. His little brother was growing, and it hadn’t really dawned on Davey until he stood back and took in the image of him, hair gelled, shined shoes, crisp shirt and tie.

“You’re gonna knock her dead, kid”

“You really think so?” Les turns enthusiastically beaming at Davey whilst smoothing down his hair.

“I know so”

“Cool. Hey Davey...Do you think your boyfriend could give me a few dancing tips before tonight? I wanna be prepared”

The question was asked with innocent curiosity, Les’ eyes now fixed in the mirror as he further flattened his hair and re-tucked his shirt. But that didn’t stop it from making Davey freeze.

“Uh...no, no, he isn’t Les. He’s moved back home for a while” He admits, sitting back slightly on his bed, hands placed behind him to keep him upright.

“Aw man, I wanted him to show me how to dip Clarissa” Les huffs, turning back to face Davey with an adorable pout.

“Well, I mean I could teach you some of the basic stuff he taught me if you want?”

The older Jacobs fought a smile when Les’ face lit up even more and he began to nod with so much fervour that Davey felt concerns for his little brother’s neck. He dragged Davey to a standing position from his place on the bed and looked up expectantly, his older brother hesitating slightly before asking a question that was at the forefront of his mind.

“Hey, Les...You don’t have an issue with me dating a man, do you?” reluctantly asks Davey, averting his gaze in order to do so.

“Nah, mama said you’re in love and that’s all anyone should ask for” Les simply returned, putting his arms in a dancer’s frame that Clarissa had no doubt taught him.

_Thank the lord for progressive mothers._

“Thanks, bud...that means a lot”

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up and teach me how to woo my lady before tonight, David” Les puffs, getting impatient and wiggling his hands expectantly; Davey snorts and nods.

“Sure thing, Romeo”

* * *

“Pulitzer’s, we come together; singing all as one. We have shared another season's; talent, play and fun. Summer days will soon be over; soon the autumn starts. And tonight the memories whisper; softly in our hearts” A nine-year-old Clarissa sang in a sweet tone, donning the famed blue dress that Les had gushed about, centre stage at the front of Pulitzer’s hall.

Davey had situated himself against a hidden alcove corner near their table, Les sat opposite, back to front on his chair, attention captured by ‘his date’ on stage. Sarah sat to his left, also against the wall – looking rightfully proud of her work, and his parents sat to his right, hands clasped together lovingly. Everyone fondly watching the amateur performers onstage with fond smiles, though Davey felt himself feeling blue – there was no doubt that this was due to him missing Jack.

He could see both Smalls and Spot standing on the opposite end of the main hall, chatting in hushed tones and he wished to be there with them. The thought of spending the night sandwiched between his father and Sarah was becoming more and more unappealing as Miriam took the stage, her shrieking voice setting Davey’s teeth on edge.

It was during her solo that Mayer got out of his chair and briskly walked towards Oscar Delancey, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Oscar!” he called over the music, tucking his hand into his blazer and pulling out a white envelope stacked with cash. “I wanted to give you this. Good luck in medical school, son”

Oscar looked at the envelope and felt its weight, a self-satisfied smirk prevalent on his features as he leaned in slightly towards Mayer. “Thanks, Doc. And I wanted to thank you for your help with the Jasmine situation; I guess that we’ve all gotten ourselves into messes like these”

Mayer’s smile dropped instantaneously. “What!?”

Oscar matched his expression and began to backtrack, his arrogant air now gone, “I-I thought that Davey had told you. Look, I’m not sure, Jas said so...But you know girls like that. They’re liable to pin it on any guy around—“

Dr Jacobs snatched the envelope back, near enough giving Oscar’s palm a paper cut in the process and moved to sit back down, casting the slightest of guilty glances at his son; who remained none the wiser, engrossed in the light entertainment and chorus of off-key singers with an impassive eye.

He even fought the urge to yawn as Joe Pulitzer takes the stage and began to sing his section of the song in a thankfully pleasant voice. “So let's join in, just one last chorus, visitors, staff and guests, what we've shared won't be forgotten, old friends are the best” he finished with an artificial smile, gesturing to Miss Medda who was playing the piano for this God awful song, an unimpressed look on her face.

Davey remained as equally bored as Medda looked, leaned up against the cool brick of the wall behind him. Debating whether his family would object to him honest to God taking a nap before he sensed another presence make their way to their table.

He had to fight a gasp as, there before his family, stood Jack Kelly, looking as gorgeous as ever, wearing an all-black outfit and his leather jacket.; the living embodiment of a bad boy stereotype. 

Jack frowns at his family before moving around the table to his left, standing behind Sarah and looking pointedly at Davey’s parents.

“Nobody puts Davey in the corner” he simply states before gently grasping Davey’s hand and pulling him towards the stage. “Come on”

The Jacobs boy openly grins as his father stands up, borderline horrified, whilst his mother looked as though she were about to cheer; both watching as Jack lead him up onto the stage, forcing Joe away from the microphone and halting the mediocre show that was taking place.

“Sorry about the disruption folks...” Jack began, taking note of the rich guests who now looked annoyed at the interruption, and neither boy could bring themselves to care. “But I always do the last dance of the season. This year, somebody told me not to, so I’m gonna do my kinda dancin’ with a great partner...” Jack looked at Davey, who was looking back in adoration – though slightly nervous at the size of the crowd - hand still firmly clasped in his own, before looking back out at the audience. “Somebody who’s not only an amazing dancer but someone who’s taught me that there are people out there willing to stand up for others, no matter what it may cost them...Somebody who’s taught me about the kind of person that I want to be...that’s David Jacobs.”

“Sit down Mayer” Esther scolds her husband as he made a move to get Davey off of the stage, a firm hand on his arm as she pulls him back into his chair, her face strict.

Jack gently let go of Davey’s hand and the stage around them began to clear of people who had dwindled behind them, hurrying off to the side to shuck off his leather jacket and moving to speak a quick word to Spot who was stood near the record player.

Davey stood, feeling slightly nervous as he now stood centre stage, alone in front of the whole of Pulitzer’s, his eyes finding his sister, who was now smiling back – Katherine beside her, having taken Davey’s vacant space, giving him a thumbs up. He could do this, he danced at the Sheldrake, and he can dance here. He knows Pulitzer’s.

“Jennifer Warnes, side one” is all Jack says, handing his coat to his brother, and Spot smiles in recognition, setting up the vinyl as whilst the former walks back onto the stage towards Davey, his hand making the same ‘come hither’ gesture that had sent Davey’s knees to jelly all that time ago in the staff cabin; the pair meeting in the middle of the stage.

They shared a look and both immediately knew what to do, after all – bar the Schumacher’s, no one at Pulitzer’s had seen their Sheldrake dance, and Davey was ready to show Jack how much he’s improved. The vinyl began to play, and immediately they brought their bodies’ close, their frames locked perfectly.

**_Now I've had the time of my life_ ** **_, no, I never felt like this before._ **

Davey leant back, Jack’s hands remaining on his hips and anchoring him as he swayed his body down, left to right, and then up, face coming close to the latter’s.

**_Yes, I swear it's the truth_ ** **_, and I owe it all to you._ **

He is then spun, his back flush against a solid torso, arm brought against Jack’s neck, gentle fingers grazing from wrist to ribs as he brings his arm back down and crosses it against his own torso, locking his fingers with Jack’s right hand.

**_'Cause I've had the time of my life_ ** **_,_ **

Jack presses the lightest of kisses against his nose as Davey’s face remains impossibly close.

**_And I owe it all to you._ **

He is spun away from Jack by their locked fingers and they begin some complex footwork which now feels second nature to Davey. No longer feeling the crippling nerves that were in the forefront at the Sheldrake, but feeling filled with excitement and freedom; focussing not on the steps, not on the audience, but on the joy he’s feeling dancing with Jack – he wanted to feel like this forever.

**_So I'll tell you something_ ** **_, this could be love_ **

Jack spun him away, hands again clasped together before he was then pulled back close, noses practically touching and Davey finds himself sighing. Still somewhat disbelieving that Jack is really here, really dancing with him. They both find themselves distracted and Jack hurries to spin Davey back out again, his sudden movements causing Davey to burst out laughing before they both found themselves back in time with the music; effortlessly making their way through the motions and enjoying the ways in which dancing together just felt right.

**_Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you._ **

Jack pulled Davey even closer towards him and begun to grind against him, the same way they’d done when they first danced together, eliciting a chorus of wolf whistles from the audience, primarily the entertainment staff stood at the back.

 ** _And I owe it all to you_** ** _  
_**They did a few more movements before Jack spins Davey away from him a final time, presses a kiss to the back of his hand, across his knuckles, and jumps down from the stage to the aisle between the audience. The dramatics and flare of it all causing Davey to throw his head back and laugh.

**_Hey baby_ **

After landing, Jack whips his head around to face Davey again, giving the boy on stage one last wink before he starts strutting back down the aisle, towards the group of dancers who have congregated near the back doors; the group moving towards Jack with the same amount of flawless rhythm and enthusiasm.

**_Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say_ ** **_, "Stay with me tonight" (stay with me). And remember._ **

Jack turns back, approaching the stage once again, bringing his make-shift entourage towards Davey. Each and every one of them sifting through simple but effective movements as they walked, showing their natural talent and flair in doing so.

**_You're the one thing_ ** **_, I can't get enough of._ **

It was halfway down the aisle that Jack stops, looking Davey in the eye and giving him a nod, conveying so much in that one movement; his entourage rushing forwards, leaving the middle of the wide gangway free for the dancing pair. Davey nods in return, the biggest and dorkiest of smiles crossing his features.

**_So I'll tell you something_ ** **_, this could be love._ **

It was then that Spot and one of another entertainment staff member, who Davey recognises as Albert, reaches up to lift Davey down via his arms.

Once on the floor, Davey runs towards Jack, bending his knees at the correct moment and giving the latter enough momentum to lift him over his head in the centre aisle, Davey’s arms coming out at the sides and his legs pointing straight, locked at the ankles. Jack’s hands secure and strong at his hips as he holds Davey high above him, the audience erupting into cheers of awe as Davey remains suspended.

**_Because I've had the time of my life_ ** **_, no, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you._ **

Jack cautiously brings Davey back down from the lift and feels his heart swell as the lankier boy surges forward to hold him in a hug, swaying still to the beat of the music playing around them both. _This is what love feels like._

Davey pulls his body back, grabs Jacks hands within his own and begins to rock their hands, bringing their arms up over their heads in a bridge shape before pulling their arms back down and pulling Jack close enough that their noses touch. A simple set of movements that Jack lovingly followed with a dopey grin across his features; his eyes fixed on Davey’s equally as silly grin as they continued to dance.

The crowd of audiences either side of the pair start to move the chairs away from the dance floor, finding partners and doing a similar set of dance moves, each duo adding their own flare, be it Spot and Race grinding against each other every time they pulled each other closer; or Sarah and Katherine bumping their hips in a goofball manner, all in an effort to make the other girl laugh first. Everyone was up and dancing, having fun and joking as Medda took to the stage and began to conduct the band to add some jazzy live instrumentals to complement the record as it played.

“Do you have sheet music on this stuff?” Pulitzer asks Medda in an amazed tone, looking over the lively crowd with a smile on his lips, a smile which grew once he saw his daughter dancing with that lovely Jacobs girl. Laughing and hugging; he was happy for his little girl.

Davey caught his own father over Jack’s shoulder, talking to a smiley Smalls as the pair shared a warm hug and Mayer gave the girl what looked to be words of encouragement, his face full of pride; Esther looking at the girl with a fond expression and Davey couldn’t help but wonder if they both now knew what had happened during this whirlwind of a vacation.

Smalls received a kiss on her cheek from his mother before she hurried away to dance with Sniper, who stood nearby in a blue spotted dress.

Davey then saw his father look over at him and he stopped his movements, fingers encircling his boyfriend’s wrist before weaving them both through the crowd to meet Mayer; his other hand clasping Jack’s forearm both for comfort and for protection, unaware of how his father is going to react after seeing what they’d just done.

For the first time in the week, Mayer began the conversation.

“I know you weren’t the one who got Jasmine into trouble...” Mayer began, looking at Jack “I’m sorry for not hearing the whole story and making a snap judgement. When I’m wrong, I say I’m wrong, and I was definitely wrong about you, son” He finished, holding out a hand for Jack to shake, which he does.

“That’s fine sir, just know I will never hurt your son in any sort of way...I’m pretty crazy about him” Jack all but gushed, kissing Davey’s temple.

“I don’t doubt that” Mayer agrees the smallest of smiles on his lips; turning his attention from the boy, whom he had gotten wrong, to his own boy, whom he had treated completely wrong.

“I am sorry for how I have treated you, son...You looked wonderful out there” he chokes out, remembering Davey’s words from the patio.

His son then surges forward to bring him into a hug, the pair standing like that for a few seconds before they pull back and smile at each other.

There were still a few things for them to talk through, but this was their last night at Pulitzer's and Jack wanted to dance with his boyfriend, and Esther wanted to dance with her husband, and so that’s what they did.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as Jack and Davey made their way back to the centre of the dance floor, holding each other close and gently rocking, looking deep into their eyes and swaying slow and lethargic.

“Now I...” Jack sings along to the record with a small but charming voice, his eyes filled with love as they grazed down Davey’s features. “Had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before...Yes, I swear...its true...and I owe it all to you...” Davey grins up at him as Jack directs that last statement towards him, their lips meeting in a tender and slow kiss and their body’s moving side to side.

Their eyes not leaving each other for the entire night as the crowd around them melts away and all that exists to them is the man stood opposite.

This was the time of their lives.

This was their love story that began in the summer of 1963, where the first words uttered were ‘I carried a watermelon’, and a favour for a friend in need resulted in a lifelong relationship filled with laughter, teasing, and dancing.

That was the time of their lives.

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me like just over a week ago, so I made a mood board and started to write, not knowing where it would get me. What shocked me most, is how much I have loved writing this fic. There were times where I slightly lost momentum because I wasn't sure on how to make the story flow better, or how to go about certain scenes that I added which were diverted away from the storyline of the movie, but I have had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> It's easily the longest fanfiction that I have ever written, standing just shy of 34000 words, and it's not perfect, but my god am I proud. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading, much love!
> 
> Elizabeth xoxo


End file.
